MISION: SUPUESTO MATRIMONIO!
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: Finalizado! SasuSaku Sasuke vuelve a Konoha aceptando al fin sus sentimientos por Sakura aunq su orgullo no deja decirselo. Sakura harta del Uchiha se compromete con otro y Sasuke gracias a cierta misión tratara de recuperarla...
1. Tremenda Mision ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad sino de Kishi ¬¬ Xdd

(Kishi q tal si me regalas a Sasuke ¬)

**Advertencia:** Bueno como siempre (la pervertida de yo xDDD) Lemon no aquí pero en lo que sigue si o no tan lemon sino algo leve...

**_La autora:_** Bien bien aquí otra historia esta es mucho mas adaptada a la serie espero que les guste me salio desde el fondo de mi inspiración y hay muchooooooo SasuSaku!

**Matrimonio de mentira**

Era un lindo dia en Konoha...los pajaros cantaban y el clima era calido...

Tsunade: Simplemente hazlos pasar y ya!...Mira que ya he hecho demasiado con perdonarle todo y dejar que regresara con suerte terminamos esa guerra con Orochimaru y ahora esta bien muerto el #¨$&?¡

Shizune: Tsunade-sama modere el vocabulario uu ellos no están aquí...

Tsunade: NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA Y BUSCALOS YA! ESTA MISION ES SUPER IMPORTANTE PARA LA ALDEA!

Shizune: uu si Tunade-sama uu

La chica sale corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage

Shizune: Hey Kakashi!

Kakashi: Ohh hey hey Shizune

Shizune: Dime has visto a Sakura y a Sasuke

Kakashi: Pues Sakura debe estar en su casa y Sasuke igual como no han tenido misiones desde la semana pasada además Sakura esta ocupada con su compromiso

Shizune: Cierto que se casa con Rock Lee bueno bueno iré a sus casas

0000000000000000En la casa de Sasuke00000000000000000000

Sasuke ya tenia sus 18 años, hace tres años regreso a la aldea decidiendo olvidar su pasado y empezar su futuro, dejo atrás a Orochimaru, y a Itachi y regreso por su otro objetivo el renacimiento de su clan pero...con la chica que el quería, la única chica que el siempre quiso...

Sasuke: Ahora te me vas a casar y si quiera me distes una oportunidad Sakura...

Flash-Back

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: Naruto deja el escándalo! (Sakura andaba muy triste desde que Sasuke se había marchado) " eso lo sabe todo el mundo xDD" – Que sucede

Naruto: Tómalo con calma Sakura...

Sakura: Me estas asustando Naruto

El chico de profundo ojos azules y cabello como el sol la miraba con una expresión de miedo, sorpresa y felicidad

Naruto: En la oficina de la vieja Tsunade esta...Sasuke

Sakura sitio como si el mundo se le viniera encima y salio corriendo hacia dicho lugar

Sakura: Porque! Porqué después de tanto tiempo! Porque aun lo amo...

Sakura abre la puerta de sopetón y ahí estaba el... guapo como siempre, su mirada expresando despreocupación y superioridad, estaba mucho mas alto y también tenia su cuerpo mucho mas formado el cabello igual que siempre...Sasuke al ver a Sakura le cambio completamente la expresión cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Tsunade: SAKURA SE TOCA LA PUERTA! Y TU SASUKE RETIRATE YA HABLAREMOS DE TU SANCION

Los dos chicos dejan la habitación y quedan en un silencio completo en los pasillos del lugar...

Sasuke: Sakura yo...

Pero antes de que hiciera algo Sakura había dado un fuerte golpe en el rostro del chico

Sasuke estaba atónito con la acción de Sakura y con lo fuerte que le había dado pero en si sabia que merecía eso y mucho mas, Sin embargo cuando Sakura bajo la cabeza la chica solo pronuncio entre susurros...

Sakura: Me alegra que estés aquí...

Sasuke: Bueno Sakura yo... (QUE TE PASA DILO!)Yo...

Sakura esperaba con ansias que dijera...( SI DILOOO DI QUE ME AMAS Y QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO HASTA LA ETERNIDAD!)

Sasuke: Yo... (DILO MALDITA SEA DEJA EL ORGULLO! Y EL EGO!)

Me alegro de estar de vuelta si me disculpas debo ir a mi apartamento

Sakura estaba parada ahí sin explicarse como Sasuke seguía siendo el mimo inmaduro...

Sakura: Eres un idiota

Sasuke: Y que esperabas que te dijera te amo Sakura siempre lo he hecho...sueña niña!

Sakura estaba que echaba fuegos simplemente lo miro y soltó una carcajada ella había madurado mucho y desde ahí se prometió no llorar ni buscarlo mas...

Sasuke se moría por besarla, abrazarla pero no era capaz aun quedaba algo del Sasuke odioso y amargado...Simplemente no quería salir de la soledad

Pasaron los años y el y Sakura no se hablaban simplemente lo necesario el chico al enterarse que Sakura se había comprometido con Rock Lee le dio un ataque pero salio a flote el Sasuke a quien no le importaba...Hasta la felicito lo que rompió el corazón de Sakura en mil pedazos "nuevamente uu"

Sasuke tenia novia nada mas y nada menos que Ino...El no la quería y ella tampoco a el pues estaba loquita por Kiba...Simplemente andaba con Sasuke porque se lo restregaba a Sakura en la cara...

Pero después de todas las cosas sucedidas ellos aun se querían simplemente no eran capaces de decirlo abiertamente, miedo, orgullos y resentimientos llenaban sus vidas hasta que llego cierta misión...

Fin Flash-Back

Shizune: Sasuke! Sasuke!

Sasuke sale de sus pensamientos y abre la puerta el chico andaba sin camisa mostrando su escultural cuerpo lo que produjo que Shizune quedara completamente colorada

Sasuke: Si que pasa...

Shizune: Es que quería tocarte el pecho

Sasuke: Oo ¿?

Shizune: Dije eso en voz alta T/T

Sasuke: Me temo que si uu que pasa con Tsunade...

Shizune: Te espera en su oficina vístete y apúrate

La chica salio corriendo del lugar y llego rápidamente a la casa de Sakura

Shizune: Sakura!

Sakura: Hayy pero porque tanto escándalo!

Shizune: Sakura rápido tu sensei te llama en su despacho

Sakura: Ya va...Bueno ya voy...

Sakura se coloca rápidamente unos jeans y una camisetita blanca que mostraba sus atributos la verdad Sakura a sus 18 años iba por el camino del cuerpo de Tsunade además había madurado un montón...

La pelirosa llega rápidamente y toca la puerta del despacho...

Tsunade: Adelante!

Sakura: Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama...co...

Pero Sakura quedo como hielo al ver quien estaba en la habitación

Sakura: (DIOSSS PERO QUE BELLO!)

Sasuke: (Vaya que Sakura ha sacado buenos...ejem..Sasuke que pasa estas aquí por una misión concéntrate...¬)

Sakura: Ahh hola Sasuke

Sasuke: Hola...

Tsunade: (Que pasa aquí ¬¬U) Bien explico atentos...

La aldea necesita una pareja de ninjas sobresalientes para una misión de infiltración, el país de la niebla tiene un sujeto que esta ideando un plan de ataque en contra de Konoha, el sujeto esta en la sede del gobierno de la niebla y ellos mismo necesitan nuestra ayuda pues el sujeto podría ser de alto peligro para ellos mismos...

Sus condiciones son...

Sakura y Sasuke estaban muy atentos a cada palabra pero no se esperaban lo siguiente

Tsunade: La pareja de ninja tiene que simular un matrimonio...

SasuSaku: QUE!

Tsunade: Oo que pasa!

Sakura: De ninguna manera!

Sasuke: Que Sakura me tienes miedo? (Sasuke decía esto tratando de provocarla)

Sakura se volteo y acerco lentamente hasta el llegaron a escasos centímetros rostro con rostro

Sakura: por supuesto que no

Sasuke sentia el aliento fresco de Sakura y esta también de veras se deseaban tal vez no estaba ni tan mal la misión...La podría recuperar

Tsunade: Bien entonces saldrán mañana en la mañana! Tendrán que estar allá mínimo 2 semanas...

Sakura: ME CASO EN 2 SEMANAS!

Tsunade: Llegaras a tiempo

Sasuke: O tal vez no...(Sasuke dijo esto en casi un susurro en la oreja de Sakura)

Sakura: Claro que llegare es muy fácil! Descifrar quien es el traidor y simular un matrimonio

Tsunade: Los datos que me dieron sobre el sujeto es que es un tipo muy guapo, y creo que su delirio son las mujeres así que Sakura deberás usar técnicas de seducción

Sasuke: ¬¬ (Eso no me parece)

Sakura: Entendido

Tsunade: Clara la mision?

SasuSaku: Entendido!

Tsunade: Bien...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como será ese viaje!

Que pensara Rock Lee

Que intentara Sasuke con Sakura

Esto y mucho mas!

Quiero todos sus comentarios buenos y malos! También quisiera que me dijeran sus aportes y sugerencias un besote y muchos salu2!


	2. El destino hablará

**_La autora: Bien disculpenme hubo un error en el primer cap y tuve que sacar nuevamente la historia ya que habia subido un cap de mi otra historia TT (El reencuentro del amor) _**

_**Espero que les guste esta historia! **_

_**Para que me sigan:**_

Pensamientos de los personajes

""intervenciones mías XD

**00000000000000 **Cambio de escena

**El destino dirá...**

_**En la casa de Sakura...**_

NO ES POSIBLE!

POFFHHH PUMMMM...

Sakura tiraba todo a su alrededor...

Sakura: Todo iba bien todo!

Inner-Sakura: Hayy pero sabes que aun te mueres por el!

Sakura: CALLATE TONTA! CLARO QUE NO YO ME VOY A CASAR CON LEE!

Inner-Sakura: Eso no quiere decir que no te mueras por el Sasuke

Sakura: CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE!

Hinata: Oo llegue en un mal momento?

Hinata esta con una cara de sorprendida y confundida única e irrepetible!

Sakura un poco sonrojada y eufórica...

Sakura: No Hinata pasa es que necesito decirte algo que me sucedió...

Hinata: He? Pero de que se trata...

Sakura: Puesss..veras Tsunade me ha encomendado una misión que no es del todo apropiada para esta época...

Hinata: Explícate Sakura no entiendo nada

Sakura: Ok...tengo que hacer una misión son Sasuke en la que debemos fingir estar casados!

Hinata se quedo en silencio...

Hinata: Es sencillamente...FANTASTICO LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA QUE ESTEN JUNTITOS!

Inner-Sakura: Te lo dije...

Sakura: Queeee! Estas loca esto podría dañar mi matrimonio!

Hinata: No te has casado aun...

Sakura: Pero lo haré!

Hinata: Quien sabe...

Sakura: ¬¬

Hinata: Bueno empaca todo que mañana empiezas un viaje ardiente!

Sakura: ¬¬

Hinata: Me voy con mi cita

Sakura: Quien es el afortunado?

Hinta: Tu mejor amigo...

Sakura: Hasta que por fin admites que están saliendo!

Hinata: Siisi bueno bueno...Por cierto habrá una fiesta! Hoy por la noche

Sakura: Ok gracias por decírmelo tan tarde...ahora estaré como loca viendo que me pondré...

Hinata: Solo algo sexy para Sasuke que también va...digo digo para Rock Lee uppss

Sakura: Largate ya!

Sakura le tiro una blusa que tenia en la mano ya que estaba empezando a empacar...

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**En casa de Sasuke**_

Sasuke: Porque estoy nervioso es solo...Sakura...

Sasuke meditaba y hablaba solo mientras tomaba la ropa interior de su ropero...

Sasuke: Bueno el punto es que es Sakura...hayyy dioss que me pasa tu sabes que has intentado de todo para olvidarla... porque esa niña se te metio en el corazon de la noche a la mañana y ahora que ella no siente nada por mi...pero...CLARO!

Naruto estaba en el pasillo del apartamento de su mejo amigo y oye un grito luego toco la puerta y le abrio Sasuke con una cara de tonto y a la vez como si estuviera feliz

Sasuke: Es brillante Naruto!

Naruto: Hee Oo me he perdido algo?

Sasuke : Entra y te explico!

El rubio estaba súper confundido pero obedeció a el moreno...

Naruto: Haber suéltalo!

Sasuke empezó a explicarle lo de la misión y le dijo al amigo que quería recuperar el amor de Sakura que al lado de Ino era muy infeliz...

Naruto lo miraba asentía a sus comentarios alocados

Naruto: Ahora espérate

Sasuke: Si?

Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que despeino el perfecto cabello del Uchiha...

Sasuke: OYEME QUE T!

Naruto: Que te pasa a ti! Sasuke tu eres loco! Hace años Sakura moría por ti regresaste y no le dijiste ni siquiera te extrañe! Luego la tratabas como un cero a la izquierda y pretendes arruinar un compromiso!

Sasuke lo miraba y tranquilamente le respondió...

Sasuke: Si...

Naruto: Que terco...¬¬

Sasuke: No soy terco...Naruto...la razón por la que volví hace tres años fue Sakura...yo a esa chica la amo...la deseo la quiero me muero cada vez que la veo de la mano con Rock Lee...y yo...he hecho mil cosas y aun no la olvido...

Naruto esta vez se calmo y le dio una palmada en el hombro...

Naruto: Ahora si te entiendo Sasuke...y te ayudare en tu plan porque aquí entre nosotros dos...Sakura no quiere nadita a Lee...la verdad es que se le ve muy triste...

Sasuke al escuchar esto se alegro un poco (Será que Sakura aun me quiere? Así será mas fácil todo)

Naruto: Heyy Sasuke yo me voy tengo una cita con Hinata... por cierto esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa

Sasuke: Creo que no iré estoy muy cansado mañana empiezo la misión y...

Naruto: Sakura va...

Sasuke: A que hora es?

Naruto: Interesado ¬¬

Naruto cuadra la fiesta con Sasuke y se marcha

Sasuke termina de recoger sus ropas y se va a la ducha

Sasuke: Esta noche empezare a conquistarte Sakura Haruno...

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

Muy corto lo se uu disculpen mi error en este fanfic lo actualizare pronto dejen Reviews!

Saluditos!


	3. Peleas

**_De la autora:_** Holasss bueno gracias por sus reviews! los kelo mucho y espero que les gustes este cap jejeje...

**Noche de peleas **

Sakura estaba en su habitación aun viendo lo que se iba a poner, Tiraba blusas y pantalones por todos lados hasta que por fin decidio que se iba a poner tomo una minifalda rosa y una camisita sin mangas muy chiquita blanca

Se baño y se coloco su ropa unas sandalias blanquitas y se peino su cabello...tomo su cartera y se fue directo a la casa de Naruto...

La chica caminaba muy rapido por las calles de Konoha hasta que se encontro a alguien en el camino...

Sakura: Hey! Lee!

Rock Lee: Ohhh Sakura-chan!

Lee corre hacia ella y le da un beso en la mejilla (La relacion entre estos era muy extraña)

Los chicos comienzan su camino hasta la casa de Naruto en realidad era su habitual departamento solo que ahora estaba mas ordenado y decorado de manera mas original

Ya ahí había mucha gente entre ellos un chico un poco pasado de copas este tenia el cabellos castaño y ojos afilados tenia a un lindo perrito en sus piernas quien extrañamente tambien parecia mareado

Kiba: Chicos! Miren la linda parejita!

Ino: MENUDO BORRACHO Y NO LLEVAS AQUÍ NI MEDIA HORA!

Kiba: Callate Ino

Ino se paro de su silla y casi se abalanzaba cuando un Shikamaru pensó que esa pelea era demasiado "problemática" y los separo Kiba se fue a un ricon del apartamento mientras que Ino fue a una esquina a esperar a Sasuke que aun no llegaba

Sakura y Rock Lee tenian dos grandes gotas de sudor en su frente y decidieron separase Rock Lee se fue junto a Kankuro y Gaara y Sakura fue a donde estaba Hinata junto a Tenten

Sakura: Hola chicas! Vaya esta fiesta si que tiene gente Oo

Hinata: Sabes lo escandaloso que suele ser Naruto y media aldea se entero ¬¬

Sakura: Ya veo y Naruto?

Hinata: Se fue con Neji a comprar mas Sake...Por cierto estas muy sexy para quien sera...

Hinata decia esto muy sarcásticamente

Sakura la miraba con una venita frotada en la frente

Sakura: Claro que no es para mi prometido

Hinata: Ahhh yo pensaba que era para el

Hinata subio la mano señalando a alguien detrás de Sakura

Sakura se dio cuenta de quien habia llegado...Era el Uchiha esta noche se veia mas espectacular que nunca llevaba unos jeans junto a una camiseta blanca muy pegada que hacia marcar su escultural cuerpo

A Sakura casi se le salia la baba pero disimulo al ver que Lee la veía...la pelirosa se comporto indiferente y siguió como si nada llego a donde estaba su prometido y lo abrazo por detrás

Sasuke estaba viendo todo y le hirvió la sangre al ver que Sakura no se había percatado de su presencia pero no le quedo mas remedio que internarse en la fiesta y la verdad habia mucha gente hasta gente que el no conocia muchas chicas lo invitaban a bailar y el simplemente las miraba como si fueran pequeños insectos haciendo que las chicas se retiraran muy ofendidas

Sasuke se sento en un minibar que tenia Naruto al final de la sala y ahí estaba Shino hablando cosas extrañas y Sasuke decidio no hacerle caso

Naruto: Que te sirvo!

Sasuke se sobresalto visiblemente ya que Naruto habia salido desde abajo y tenia una botella de sake en la mano

Sasuke: Hey dobe...Pues lo que tienes ahí algo para el despecho

Naruto: Y dale tu con eso...¬¬ bueno como quieras

Naruto le sirve una copa de Sake y Sasuke toma la botella completa lo que hace que Naruto comience a gritar como loco, en eso llega Hinata y lo toma por la camisa y Naruto se deja llevar embobado

En la pista mucha gente bailaba...Y Sasuke miraba a Sakura sin parpadear y veia como bailaba muy sensualmente con Lee en eso Sasuke se decide y se para hacia el centro de la pista y se acerca a Sakura por detrás Lee se percata y en eso Sasuke le dice...

-Me la prestas por un momento?

Rock Lee lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y luego los deja y este se va de ahí

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa su corazon palpitaba con fuerza

Sasuke la toma por la cintura y pega sus cuerpos Sakura se deja llevar...Sasuke era muy buen bailarín así que comienza a tomar todo el cuerpo de Sakura y esta lo toma por la cabeza y la chica comienza a mover sus caderas sensualmente

La gente comenzaba a pararse a ver el baile de estos dos ya que parecían estar en otro mundo sus cuerpos se movían perfectamente y la verdad los demas se sentian un poco cortados al bailar al lado de estos Sakura de repente se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy ejem...ida y muy pegados y que ya Sasuke estaba metiendo mucha mano en su cuerpo y lo separo de sopetón Sasuke estaba muy extrañado y este la volvió a tomar por la cintura tranyendola hacia el pero la chica le dio un empujón y lo dejo en el medio de la pista tambaleandose un poco

Sasuke: Con que asi es la cosa es (decía este con una sonrisita) Pero...me di cuenta de algo...Sakura me desea...

Sakura salio del apartamento como una bala y se sento en las escaleras de emergencia de repente alguien aparecio en realidad eran dos personas que se besaban apasionadamente y no se habian percatado que la chica pelirosa etaba sentada ahí viéndolos con una cara de ¿?

Neji solto bruscamente a Tenten y esta se dio cuenta de Sakura y le dio una cachetada a Neji quien se quedo un una venita frotada en la frente

Tenten: Eres un abusador Neji como te atreviste!

Y la chica salio de ahí corriendo

Neji miro a Sakura con una cara de odio intenso

Neji: Era el destino... (Dicho esto el guapo muchacho salio de ahí)

Sakura: ¬¬

La noche pasaba muy lentamente para Sakura...Sasuke la seguia mirando desde un sofa mientras se tomaba su 3ra botella de Sake...

Lee hablaba animadamente con un grupo de personas, mientras que Naruto e Hinata se besaban como locos...

Sakura se acerco a Lee...-Oye Lee me quiero ir estoy muy cansada...

Lee: Bien Sakura vamonos

Al momento de estos irse llega un Sasuke frente a Lee

Lee: Ehh disculpa Uchiha pero necesitamos pasar...

Sasuke: Pe...pero que dices la fiesta a penas comienza!

Sasuke estaba demasiado ebrio y Lee se dio cuenta asi que lo ignoro y siguió

Sasuke: Heyy Sakurita no le has dicho a tu noviecito que vamos a estar en una misión los dos solitos?

Lee se paro en seco y a Sakura se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca

Sasuke: Ahh veo que no

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y acerca sus labios a los de Sakura

Sakura cierra los ojos y se pega de la pared aferrandose a esta a ella como si esta iba a permitir que la chica la traspasara

Pero no ocurrió nada ni un beso ni nada Sasuke ya no estaba ahí sino en el piso debajo de Rock Lee quien habia empezado a darle golpes y patadas...

Sasuke se defendio y le dio un golpe en la boca a Lee quien empezó a sangrar luego llegaron Kiba, Gaara y Naruto a detener la pelea Lee se limpio la sangre y tomo a Sakura por la mano llevándosela del lugar Sasuke se quedo parado ahí viendolos ir y todos los demas lo miraban a el

Naruto: Eres un atolondrado Sasuke!

Sasuke: Callate Naruto...Ya mañana será diferente...

Sasuke se despide de sus amigos y sale del lugar como una ráfaga de viento

Llega a su apartamento y empieza a quitarse la ropa se mete en la ducha...este sale bañadito y se queda en bóxer, va a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche cuando se voltea casi se ahoga

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura estaba echa una fiera

Sakura: SI! LA MISMA!

Sasuke: Y eso que haces aquí quieres...leche?

Sakura lo miraba con odio y Sasuke sonreía nervioso

Sakura: Dejame en paz tu ya no eres nadie para mi solo mi compañero de batalla...

Dicho esto Sakura se voltea y deja a Sasuke ahí pero una mano tomo la suya haciendo que esta se voltee con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora...la chica voltea y se encuentra con la cara de Sasuke a poco centímetros de la de ella...

Sasuke: Sakura no puedo y yo se que tu tampoco...no te engañes...

Sasuke toma el cuerpo de Sakura y lo acerca al de el esta vez Sakura siente todas las ejem "proporciones" del uchiha en su cuerpo ya que este tenia menos ropa el chico comienza a besar su cuello y a tocar el cuerpo de Sakura la chica temblaba y estaba paralizada...

Pero cuando Sasuke iba a llegar a los labios de Sakura esta lo empujo y se fue de ahí diciendo...-Nos vemos en la misión Sasuke...

**Reviews: **

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Hola! Bueno menos mal que al final de todo lograstes leerlo :D me alegra que te haya gustado! Y ves que Sakura se esta haciendo la dura (mucha fuerza de voluntad xDD la admiro) Salu2!

**Sakurasasuke: **Gracias! Un besote me alegro que te gustara! Saluditos!

**Kuramasesshou:** HOLA AMIGUIS! Bueno gracias primero que nada...jaja si la mision esta demasiado perfecta jajaja, a mi tambien me gusto el golpe de Naruto que despeino el cabello de Sasuke xDD, y Lee simplemente porque lo he visto en varios fics de pareja con Sakura (ella con el pero queriendo a Sasuke) y me ha gustado jeje Saluditos!cuídate!

**marion-asakura: **Bueno aquí esta el cap! Espero que te haya gustado! Y ya se pondra mejor de ahora en adelante esta pendiente!

Gracias a aquellos q me dejaron sus reviews y a los que no :D los kelo mucho! Y hagan sus comentarios que son los que me dan animos de subir los cap mas rapido jeje


	4. Comienza la mision

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto no es mioo es de Masashi:D****

**_De la autora: _**Holaaaaaaa aquí el 4to cap!espero les guste! Mucho SasuSaku y otras parejas!

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

_**( ) Pensamientos**_

Eso es todo ;-)

**Comienza la mision...**

Sakura estaba en su habitación era muy temprano debía estar en una hora en la puertas de Konoha...

Sakura: Bien ya es hora...

La chica toma su maletín y lo carga en su espalda...

Esta iba vestida de Ambu ya que después de todo había ascendido rápidamente gracias al entrenamiento de Tsunade, Sasuke también había presentado miles de pruebas para poder subir sus niveles de ninja rápidamente ya que era el mas retrasado de todos...Sasuke también era Ambu y uno de los mejores

Sakura caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha hasta que llego a la entrada de la ciudad y ahí recostado de la puerta estaba un Sasuke pensativo viendo el suelo este ni volteo cuando llego la chica lo que le molesto un poco a esta

Sakura: Ohayo Sasuke...

Sasuke la miro y le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa...

Sakura: Será mejor que comencemos ya...

Sasuke: Si será lo mejor...

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque dejando la entrada de Konoha atrás...

Había un silencio muy incomodo...

Sakura: Sasuke...siento mucho que Lee te golpeara pero fue difícil para el...tu estabas muy cerca y es mi prometido!

Sasuke: Lo se...ya no digas mas...estaba muy tomado...

Saskura: (OSEA QUE LO HIZO PORQUE ESTABA TOMADO! NADA MAS!Oo)

Sasuke: Si bueno uno hace cosas locas cuando esta ebrio no?

Inner Sakura: COSA LOCAS! HAYY DEJAME QUE LO MATO

Sakura: Ahh claro Sasuke yo entiendo ¬¬

Sasuke: si...( jajajajaja esto hara que se ponga a pensar!y quiera estra mas cerca de mi non )

Los dos habían apresurado su paso a la aldea de la niebla aunque tardarían mínimo 2 días para llegar asi que decidieron pararse en un hotel de aguas termales sugerido por Sasuke...Al principio Sakura se quejaba a toda costa pero despues accedió ya que estaba muy cansada...

Sasuke: Buena noches señora me da una habitacion con dos camas

Señora: Uhhh lo siento mi niño pero solo quedan habitaciones matrimoniales osea no hay de dos camas...pero como son pareja no deben preocuparse no?

Sakura habia puesto os ojos como dos platos y miro a Sasuke con una venita frotada en la frente

Sakura: Ni se te ocurra!...Donde queda un hotel cerca de aquí señora

Señora: Bueno mi niña este es el único de aquí hasta el país de la niebla

Sakura: Oo

Sasuke: Lo tomamos

Señora: Muy bien déjenme buscar las llaves...

Sakura lo miraba con fuego en los ojos

Sakura: Te voy a matar

Sasuke: yo duermo en el mueble tranquila...

Sakura: Mas te vale!

Los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación

Sasuke: Bien es esta la 203

Sakura entro después de Sasuke y sintió un peso en su estomago la habitación era muy hermosa pero sin sofá solo una espectacular cama matrimonial...

Sasuke: Nos toca dormir juntos pero no me vayas a violar Sakura!

Sakura: ¬¬ muy gracioso además no pien...

Sasuke le corto la palabra y comenzó a hablar como si Sakura no había dicho nada- Si bueno que tal si nos relajamos en las aguas termales!

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: Bien entonces me voy yo solo...

Sasuke va al baño mientras Sakura comienza a sacar algunas cosas de su bolso al rato Sakura escucha la puerta del baño cuando volteo deseo no haberlo echo...

Sasuke habia salido con una toalla muy pequeña amarrada en la cintura...mostrando su pecho bien formado con los chocolates...sus pectorales muy masculinos y unos brazos muy musculosos el cabello mojado dándole un toque mas sexy y sus piernas de futbolista...

Sakura: Ehhh...

Inner-Sakura: UYYY PAPACITOOOOOO! VEN CON MAMA!

Sasuke: Pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura: No nada que menos mal que saliste del baño pensé que te habías ahogado!

Sasuke: Ok...voy a las aguas termales...no vienes?

Sakura: No...

Sasuke: Ok

Sasuke se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando una Sakura casi babeada

Sakura: CALMATE QUE TE PASA! Inhala... Exhala!

Inner Sakura: ¬¬ NO LO NIEGUES MASSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura se mete en la ducha y después de un rato en ella decide ir a las aguas termales tambien...

La chica sale casi corriendo buscando su bañador y luego baja...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: NARUTOO

Naruto estaba del lado contrario al de la chica y tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, iba de alguna manera caminando muy rápido y muy serio

Hinata: Vuelve todo tiene una explicación!

Naruto: Hinata dime que explicación puede tener que encontrara tus labios junto a los de KIBA!

Hinata estaba llorando y negaba la cabeza mirando el suelo...

Hinata: No es lo que parece...

Naruto: Desde un principio sabia que era un jueguito para ti Hinata!

La chica se quedo fría viendo como el rubio seguía su camino y la dejaba sin palabras...

En eso sale Kiba y la mira

Kiba: Lo siento mucho Hinata hubiera sabido que pasaría esto no te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras con los primeros auxilios...

Hinata: Ni te preocupes Kiba...todo es un malentendido tratare de solucionarlo...

Kiba: Pero no es justo! Si el supiera que es para llegarlo a Ino! Y tu por fin ya estaba mejor con Naruto hasta te iba a pedir que fueran novios!

Hinata: Ya se arreglara!...

Hinata cerro muy duro la puerta de su casa dejando al castaño un poco triste y muy disgustado...el chico caminaba por las calles y lanzo una pelotita de goma que tenia en su bolsillo para liberar el estrés aunque sin querer la pelota llego a la cabeza de alguien...

Ino: MALDITA PELOTA!

Kiba: Oo

Ino: FUISTE TU EHHH KIBA!

Kiba: Lo siento mucho Ino!no quise!

Ino: SSISISIS CLARO! AHORA ME DESPEINASTES MI HERMOSA CABELLERA!

Kiba: No seas ridicula y narcisista!

Ino: QUE DIJISTES!

Kiba se le acerco mucho al rostro de la chica casi juntando sus narices

Kiba: Lo que escuchastes (dice este en casi un susurro)

Ino se habia puesto muy roja casi podia quemar a Kiba con el vapor que desprendia

Ino: Puess...puesss...Alejate estupido!

Ino salio corriendo y dejo a un Kiba muy sonriente...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru iba por las calles hasta que llego a una floristería...

Shikamaru: Ehh Ino ven aca!

Ino: Y crees que soy tu sirvienta para obedecerte

Shikamaru: No seas problemática! Es algo de mujeres

Ino sin pensarlo y con lo mucho que le gusta un chisme salio hasta donde estaba Shikamaru...

Ino. Que ha pasado quien es!

Tenten? Sakura? Hinata! Yo?

Shikamaru: Oo...No es...Temari ya lo debes de saber...

Ino: Saber que!

Shikamaru: Bueno en la fiesta de Naruto...Yo me bese con ella accidentalmente...y despues de ahí no me la puedo sacar de la mente es que es tan bella, sexy estoda una mujer...

Ino: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que pasa...

Ino: Se lo dijistes?

Shikamaru: No...

Ino: Que tnto eres Shika! Eres muy inteligente! Pero bruto en el amor!

Shikamaru: Que puedo hacer ella esta lejos

Ino: Cuando venga te haré un ramo especial s lo darás y le diras todo!

Shikamaru: Suena problemático pero lo hare...

Ino: Echo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en las aguas termales Sakura llega con un traje de baño muy pequeño de color blanco muy sexy...

Sakura: (ue estoy haciendo no debería estar aquí pero que puedo hacerrr... Sasuke es como un imán para mi...)

Sakura seguia pensando hasta uqe vislumbro a Sasuke en las aguas termanles estaba solo sin nadie...puesto que el hotel andaba muy vacio...

Sakura: Hey!

Sasuke: Uyy que bien que vinistes estaba muy solito!( Menudo cuerpo el de Sakura!)

Sakura: Si es que me provoco el bañito...

Sasuke: No te provoco otra cosa? (Este se habia acercado mucho a Sakura mientras miraba su cuerpo detalladamente...

Sakura lo habia empujado un poco casi evaporizando el agua de ahí ya que estaba muy pero muy roja

Sakura: No! Solo el bañito...

Sasuke: Pero...sabes algo

Sakura: que (Sakura dijo esto un poco nerviosa)

Sasuke: Yo...nunca he probado tus besos...

Sakura: Que dices eres un idiota

La pelirosa se paro de ahí y cuando iba a salir sintio unas manos alrededor de su cintura y unos labios en su oreja

Sasuke: No te vayas hay mucho de que hablar...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NO ME MATEN POR DEJAROLO AHÍ!

Jejejej les prometo que lo actualizare pronto! Es que con tan pocos reviews me da un poco de pereza XD igual les agradezco a aquellos que lo han leido y los que me han dejado reviews!

**Reviews: **

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: **Hola! Pues si la ferza de voluntad de Sakura es tremenda!XD yo sinceramente no podrí a gracia por seguir la historia un besote cuidate!

**Tsubasa:** Jajaja si pobechito Lee pero bueno! SasuSaku hasta el final!Salu2!

**Marion-asakura:** Bueno me tarde un poquito XD y bueno me alegra q te gustara! Siguelo y cuidate!

**Los kelo Reviews porfis cuídense!**


	5. Candentes aguas termales

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto no es mioo es de Masashi:D**_ pero pensandolo bien...puedo raptar a Sasuke muajajajajaja _**

**_De la autora: _**graciass a aquellos que me enviaron sus reviews! Me emocionaron mucho y me hicieron apurarme:D bien aquí en el 5to cap se verán algunas parejas declarándose mientras que otras decidirán dejar las cosas en calma léanlo y espero que lo disfruten!

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

''**_ Pensamientos_**

_**() intervenciones mias :P**_

Eso es todo ;-)

**Dulces y candentes baños termales...**

Todo estaba muy tenso...Sasuke sabia que esta era la única manera de que Sakura entendiera de que el la quería de que el la necesitaba y que se moría de celos al ver que andaba comprometida con otro por eso Sasuke se mostraba mas insinuante y picaron

Sakura fue quitando suavemente las manos de Sasuke de su cintura...

Sakura: Por favor Sasuke no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles...

La chica de veras que trataba de olvidar todo acerca de sus sentimientos por Sasuke pero ahora sabia muy bien que con la misión le seria casi imposible ella debía ser fuerte...

Sasuke: Que estoy haciendo? (Sasuke ponía cara de inocente al decir esto)

Sakura: ESTAS COQUETEANDOME!

Sasuke: Yo no lo vi de esa forma...simplemente te estaba...

Sakura: COQUETEANDO NO HAY OTRA PALABRA ASI QUE NO BUSQUES!

La chica empezó a salir del lugar casi corriendo pero Sasuke era más rápido así que la alcanzo pegándola contra la pared y acorralándola...

Sakura: Sasu...ke...

Sasuke se empezaba a pegar de su cuerpo haciendo que sus caras quedaran mas cerca...cada vez iba acercando mas su rostro al de la pelirosa...Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello y lentamente a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica...Sakura solo cerraba sus ojos y murmuraba cosas como..."esto no esta bien"...

Sasuke: Si que esta bien...esta muy bien...

Sasuke presionaba el cuerpo de la chica y comenzaba a besarla ahora por el rostro aun no llegaba a la parte que mas quería besar...aquellos labios que se había privado desde hace tiempo...Sasuke lentamente acerco sus labios Sakura no se quejo ella también deseaba esos labios desde hace mucho tiempo...Sasuke fue tiernamente posando sus labios en los de ellas haciendo que el beso a medida que avanzaba se fuera tornando mas apasionado...Sakura no se resistió y tomo la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este se diera cuanta de que la chica estaba decidida a seguir con esto... se besaban apasionadamente y torpemente tumbando casi todo lo que había por los pasillos de hotel la gente los miraba de reojo y algunos cuchichiaban entre si...

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: No hables Sakura...solo déjate llevar este es nuestro momento...

Sakura asintió entre gemidos

Por fin llegaron a la habitación donde Sasuke tiro a Sakura en la cama y se recostó sobre ella besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica Sakura solo decía cosas incoherentes hasta que una imagen pequeña pero profunda le paso por la mente...

Sakura: Lee...

Sakura empujo a Sasuke quien cayó al piso muy confundido y muy despeinado...

Sasuke: Pasa algo? OHHHH ya se...preservativos no?

Sakura negaba con la cabeza...

Sasuke: Ahh necesitas ir al baño por cosas de chicas antes del ñaca ñaca

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: No se que pasa Sakura que pasa!

Sakura: Sasuke osea que te pasa a ti! Estoy comprometida no puedo estar haciendo esto a dos semanas de mi boda con Lee!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Dime algo Sasuke!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura bajo la mirada...

Sakura: Por esto es que me perdiste...Por esto he tratado de olvidarte dia tras dia...porq nunca seras capaz de decir lo que sientes por una vez en tu vida...

La pelirosa tomo una falda y una blusa se la puso casi corriendo y salio de la habitación dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca...otra vez sucedía...otra vez su orgullo...

Sasuke: Sakura porque es tan difícil decir que te amo...

Sakura corria por las escaleras del hotel secándose las lagrimas y sin rumbo fijo...Llego al bar del lugar y pidio una botella de Sake

Cantinero: Nani! UNA BOTELLA! Señorita es muy joven!

Sakura: LA MALDITA BOTELLA YA!(Sakura decia esto con cara de maniatica)

Cantinero: Oo en seguida!

_**En la habitacion del hotel...**_

Sasuke se había quedado meditando todo estaba casi convencido de que no tenia ninguna oportunidad el plan de ser mas insinuante y provocativo no le iba nada bien...entonces no quedaba otra de ser como era el, el Sasuke que enamoro a Sakura... si Sakura se daba de cuenta de que Sasuke se había resignado a lo mejor se daría cuenta que ella aun lo necesita y no se casa con Lee...

Sasuke: Eso es!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino estaba en su recamara leyendo unas revistas de moda cuando oye un ruidito en la ventana un poco molesto...

Ino: MALDITA SEA! OTRA VEZ ESOS GATOS!

Cuando abre la ventana una piedra le pega en la cabeza

Ino: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kiba: Ino! Lo siento mucho es que no respondías asi que!..

Ino: CALLATE TONTO!

Kiba: ¬¬

Ino: Bueno te vas a quedar ahí sube

Kiba comienza a escalar un enrejado hasta la ventana de la rubia...Al llegar tropieza con la mesita de noche y cae encima de la chica

Ino: Kiba eres muy torpe...

Cuando iba a intentar quitárselo Kiba parecía que hiciera mas peso sobre ella...

Ino: Kiba que pasa Oo quitate estas muy pesado!

Kiba: Ino déjame así un rato mas...quiero ver tus ojos así de cerca

La chica se puso muy roja tanto que casi incendia la habitación...

Ino: Que estas diciendo!

Kiba: Lo que debía haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo Ino...yo...osea tu...tu y yo...

Ino: Oo?¿

Kiba: Tu me gustas mucho Ino...

Ino:...

Kiba acerco sus labios a los de la chica plantándole un dulce beso...

Ino y el se separaron casi al instante parecía que hubieran sentido una corriente eléctrica al unir sus labios pero Kiba no pudo decir nada mas ya que Ino había sujetado el rostro del castaño atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso que se fue profundizando...

Los chico habían perdido la noción del tiempo estaban sumidos en el deseo y el amor...

Kiba: Ino...si no quieres hacer eso además tus padres...(Kiba decía esto entre los besos de la rubia)

Ino: Mis padres están en una fiesta...y...si quiero...

Kiba sonrió y la beso mas apasionadamente...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock Lee estaba en su casa hablando seriamente con su sensei...

Lee: Pero Gai sensei no puedo hacerle esto a Sakura

Gai: Rock Lee entonces deja lo que estas haciendo! SAKURA SUFRIRA MAS SI CONTUNUAS CON LA FARSA!

Lee: Tiene razon Gai sera mejor que acabe con esto esta noche...

Gai: ESE ES MI CHICO! (Gai dice esto en pose de chico cool)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru regresaba de una misión y estaba un poco cansado, llego al despacho de Tsunade a darle los datos y explicarle la efectividad de la misión cuando su corazón casi se le salía al ver quien salía por la puerta...

Tsunade: Bien Temari te agradecería mucho esto! Gracias por apoyar en esta mision...

Tsunade voltea a ver a Shikamaru...

Tsunade. Heyy acabas de ver a un fantasma o que!

Shikamaru: Ehh no Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade: Bien entonces voy a tomar un poco de sa...café y vuelvo a que me des los datos de la mision Shikamaru

Shikamaru : Bien Tsunade ¬¬ 'y que no va a beber sake ¬¬'

La exhberande rubia se retira uy deja un silencio en el lugar

Temari: Ehh Shika...yo queria hablar contigo algo

Shikamaru: Hmp...

Temari: Bien es que...tu sabes...la noche ...

Shikamaru: Entiendo que pienses que fue un accidente yo estaba tomado no volvera a ocurrir

Temari: Oo

Shikamaru. Fue muy problemático Gaara despues me queria matar...

Temari: Osea que es un problema! YO SOY UN PROBLEMAS EL BESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! BIENNNNNNNNNNNN

Shikamaru: Oo

Temari salio corriendo de ahí

Shikamaru: Hayy pero que problemática cuando pense que ella queria algo en realidad queria otra cosa...u.u

Tsunade: Eres un tonto Shikamaru y muy atolondrado tambien

Shikamaru: ¬¬

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se había puesto muy sexy con una camisa blanca muy al estilo Beckham y unos pantalones negros, su cabello siempre perfecto y perfumado el chico bajo hacia el bar y ahí estaba un poco perdida y sentada en la barra la chica que le movia el tapete

Sasuke simplemente se sentó a su lado haciendo como si no la conocia

Sakura lo vio y no pudo evitar verlo de arriba abajo

Inner-Sakura: MI AMORRRRRRRRRRR AGARRENMEEEEEE QUE ME LANZOOO!

Sakura estaba un poco ebria pero aun consciente de las cosas que sucedían

Sakura: Sasuke ere...eres tu?

Sasuke: hmp...

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: Que te pasa ehh Sakura...vete a dormir además estas a pocos dias de tu matrimonio no deberias hacer estos espectáculos hay muchos ninjas de Konoha...

Sakura: No seas ridiculo...

Sasuke la miro con una venita en la frente y se retiro de la barra hacia la pista de baile donde varias chicas le habian echo señas para que fuera a bailar

Sakura se habia quedado atonita ante lo que había pasado tanto que la ebriedad que tenia se le quito de pronto

Sasuke habia empezado a bailar muy sensualmente con las dos mujeres en la pista hasta que llego una que aparto a las otras dos quienes quedaron muy ofendidas ante la pelirosa

Sasuke entre una sonrisa (típica sonrisa Sasuke) le dijo en su oreja...- Celosa...

Sakura: Mis celos también valen o no?

Sasuke trato de besarla pero Sakura no se dejo...Entonces fue las gota que derramo el vaso para Sasuke quien dejo a Sakura en el medio de la pista y se fue a sentar con las chicas que habia estado bailando...

Sakura se quedo echando chispas en el medio de la pista pero llego un chico muy guapo invitándola a bailar Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a bailar con el...El chico era rubio de ojos verdes y bailaba muy bien pero Sakura ni lo miraba estaba muy enfrascada viendo como Sasuke coqueteaba con la morena y la rubia que tenia a ambos lados

Sasuke sin embargo miraba de reojo a Sakura...sentía como si se le quemara el corazón cada vez que el rubio con quien Sakura bailaba se le pegaba mas de la cuenta

Pasado mas o menos media hora Sakura ya estaba sentada hablando con el chico pero solo asentía a las cosas que decía el...

Sasuke la miraba al otro lado del lugar con un odio intenso hacia el chico quien estaba posando su mano en la pierna desnuda de Sakura...Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura se la quitaba pero el chico se la volvía a posar esta vez con mas fuerza...

Sasuke se olvido de todo y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente al lugar y veía como Sakura forcejeaba con el chico Sasuke llego y empujo al chico tumbándolo de su silla, el chico se paro dispuesto a pelear pero cuando vio los ojos de su oponente se le quitaron todas las ganas...

Chico: Un Uchiha...

Sasuke tenía su sharingan y la verdad estaba muy agitado debido a la rabia que tenia

Sakura tomo la manga de la camisa de Sasuke y se abrazo a su brazo

Sakura: Sasuke basta...ya no mas... vamonos...

Sasuke la miro y cerro sus ojos al abrirlos estaban de un negro azabache como de costumbre asintió y los dos se fueron de lugar no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la habitación...Llegaron y se sentaron en la cama sin si quiera mirarse...

Sakura: Sasuke...gracias por defenderme el chico trato de pasarse conmigo y yo no tuve tiempo de hacer nada

Sasuke: Yo siempre te salvo...así que...solo te estoy protegiendo no vaya ser que te pase algo antes de tu boda

Sakura: ahh claro es eso...bueno si...

Sakura entro al baño y se quedo ahí unos minutos pensando todo...Sentía que quería a Sasuke quería besarlo hasta mas no poder pero,...Lee era su prometido...

Al salir vio que Sasuke estaba con unas sabanas en el piso...decidió no hacer mucho ruido pero se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro del chico y beso delicadamente su mejilla

Sakura volvió a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida ahora habría mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas su misión a penas comenzaba...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EHHHHHHHHHH POR FIN! Jajaja ya termine este cap fue muy largo digo largo ya q los mios generalmente son mas cortos espero que les haya gustado! Ahora las respuestas a sus reviews!

**Reviews!**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha:** jaja espero que hayas entendido lo de Hinata y Kiba y bueno gracias por seguir la historia!Salu2!

**Yuriko-uchiha:** jajajaj graciasss no vale sin embargo yo no tenia mucho reviews en el principio pero eso no me paro esta historia me encanta y me encanta que les encante XD siguela! Y gracias! Saluditos!

**Marion-asakura:** jajaj no me ahorques porfis T.T jajaja espero q te haya gustado! Bueo estare actualizando lo mas pronto posible! Cuidate!

**Akishi:** bueno ya sabes que paso! Jajajaja me alegra que te guste! Siguelo que yo tambien lo seguire! Salu2!

**Tsubasa89:** Ves yo sabia que me querian matar u.u jhajajaja bien gracias por seguir la historia! Porfis esta poendiente que actualizare mas seguido cuidate mucho!

**Sakurasasuke:** jajaja q bien! Bueno Lee es otra cosa ya veras! Y Sasuke le queda perfecto esa pose de chico seductor ya que su cara da a entender eso XD Salu2!

**Hinaru90:** jaja si vale quien fuera SAKURA! DIOSSSSSSS JAJAJA SASUKE!¬ bueno bueno volviendo a la realidad gracias por tu review! Me alegro q te guste la trama! Y el shiktema me encanta! Asi que habra mucho d esta pareja!Salu2!

**Neo natsumi:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Me encanta q te guste la historia! Yo creo que ya t agregue o sino bueno lo intentare de nuevo o si quieres o tienes time agregame tu a mi :D saluditos cuidate!

**Nadesko: **muchísimas gracias por tus conejos y no eres la única con instintos asesinos XDBien me alegra que te gustara! trate de hacer notar tus quejas aquí dime si t ha gustado:D y bueno gracias por leerlo cuidate saluditos!

**Kuramasesshou: **AMIGAAA NO ME MATESS T.T jajajaja gracas por tu review compatriota! Espero que te haya gustado! Y sigueloo que se pone cada vez mejor y en lo que me pides para trabajar las dos juntas me encanta! Seria un honor :D saluditos! Cuidate mucho!

Bien en cuanto a mis otros fics en el reencuentro del amor que esta casi terminado disculpen mi tardanza tratare de apurarme que ya esta casi terminado, en el de Cosas de adolescentes ahí si que tengo mil ideas! Pero aun no las he concretado esten pendiente que pronto subire el proximo cap! Y para aquellos que me escribieron en Salvame mi oneshot graciasss aquí les agradezco!

**Sakurasasuke:** Gracias por leerlo la cancion es Sálvame de el grupo rebelde esta muy buena ;-)

**Nadesiko-uchiha:** graciass me alegra que tengamos los mismo gustos y que te deje asi cada vez que leas mis fics ya que esa es la idea :D salu2!

**Haruno-chan: **claro que lo voy a leer! No faltaba mas ;-) gracias por leer tu mis fics :D y tranquila que pronto actualizare el de Cosas de adolescentes! Salu2!

**Eso es todo chauu cuidence! Besos!**


	6. En la aldea el comienzo de la farsa

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

''_** Pensamientos**_

_**() intervenciones mias :P**_

Eso es todo ;-)

**Llegan a la Aldea de la Niebla**

DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura se levanto bruscamente de la cama y cayo al piso un poco despeinada

Sakura: QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE!

Sasuke estaba en frente de ella viendose en el espejo y arreglandose un cabello fugitivo en su hermosa cabellera

Sasuke: No queremos llegar tarde y tu eres una holgazana

Sakura se ofendio mucho y entro en el baño tirando fuertemente la puerta lo que logro que Sasuke soltara una risita de superioridad. Sakura salio del baño ya con su traje Ambu y acomodo rapidamente sus cosas en el bolso de viaje saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion para encontrarse con Sasuke en el vestíbulo

Sasuke: Lista?

Sakura: Si 'ESTUPIDO'

Sasuke: Bien... 'Me ama'

Los dos salieron del hotel y comenzaron su viaje acelerando un poco el paso... en eso un aguila pasa por en frente de ellos y deja una carta con muchos corazones alrededor Sasuke duda pero luego la toma ademas que el enviar mensajes con aguilas era tipido en Konoa

Sasuke: Es de Ino...

Sakura: Ohhhh tu novia cierto

Sasuke: Si...

_Hola querido Sasuke...Este como te digo esto... Terminamos...no se ni para que estábamos teniendo una relación amorosa...En fin cuídate y que te vaya bien con Sakura en ese viaje ya es hora de que se reconcilien..._

Sakura: Que sucede es algo importante o solo te pide que traigas una crema depilatoria especial del viaje

Sasuke un poco atonito puesto que ninguna chica habia terminado con el –Termino conmigo...

Sakura: Que?

Sasuke: Me termino...

Sakura: Vaya

Inner-Sakura: JAJAJAJAJA SIIIIIIIIIII UHHHHHHHHHHHH EL CAMINO LIBREEEE!

Sakura: Lo siento

Inner-Sakura: MENTIROSAAAAA

Sasuke: Bueno estaré bien sigamos...

Los dos siguieron su destino un poco mas callados hasta que por fin vislumbraron una gran puerta que vislumbraba el signo del pais de la niebla...

Sasuke: Bien ya llegamos...

En la puerta dos guardias pararon a los chicos...

-Identifiquese

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha...Ninja de Konoha vengo en representación de la Hokage Tsunade...

-Ohhhh...ya vemos son los Ambus...bien bien pasen adelante este Ninja los llevara a su destino

El hombre se quedo viendo muy in disimulada y pervertidamente a Sakura al Sasuke darse cuenta se coloco en frente de ella lo que sorprendio a Sakura que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedia simplemente detallaba cada pequeña cosa en el lugar...

Al fin llegaron al enorme y majestuoso lugar en donde lo recibieron personas de alto rango en el pais ya que Sasuke era muy conocido por su clan al igual que Sakura por ser la mano derecha de Tsunade

Una señora muy anciana se dirigio a ellos...

Ohhhh que bella pareja...

Sakura hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras que Sasuke embozaba una satisfecha sonrisa

Bien mis niños les mostrare su habitación el jefe de la aldea los espera esta noche para charlar con ustedes...

Sakura: Claro señora estaremos ahí

La anciana los dirigio a unos cuantos pisos arriba y luego mostro una elegante puerta la abrio y los chicos entraron despues de ella dandose cuenta del lujo en aquel lugar

Anciana: Bien mis lindos amores los dejo solos para que charlen hasta luego...

La señora tranco la puerta y Sakura se dejo caer en la gigantesca cama del lugar..

Sakura: Bien entonces aquí empieza realmente nuestra mision, espero que todo sea rapido y encontremos al infiltrado para volver a la aldea...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Bien...

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Me puedes explicar que te sucede

Sasuke: Es solo...Nada deberiamos salir y vigilar los lugares adyacentes

Sakura: Tienes razon...pero no podemos andar vestidos asi de ambus recuerda tenemos que aparentar ser una pareja feliz y casada que venimos a escuchar el parlamente del jefe de la aldea de la niebla

Sasuke: Lo se...Ire a cambiarme entoces

El moreno entra al baño y comienza a quitarse la ropa...

Sasuke: No puedo seguir asi...todo esto me pasa por tonto...por orgulloso...

El chico golpeo tan fuerte la pared que hizo una pequeña grieta

Sakura: Sasuke estas bien?

Sasuke: hmmp

Sakura: Lo tomare como un si

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era de noche y un chico un poco despeinado de cabellos castaños bajaba el enrejado de una gran casa

Ino: Cuidado!

Kiba resvalo un poco y luego termino de bajar todo...

Kiba: Bien creo... que me voy...si por aquí...creo

Ino: Es por la derecha Kiba

Kiba: Cierto...bueno...INO TE AMOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: SHHHHHHHHHHHH jajajaja yo también mi loquito...ahora vete es peligroso!

Kiba: Si si...yo te llamo...

Ino: OK!

El castaño salio corriendo por las desoladas calles de Konoha dejando a una risueña rubia posada en la ventana de su cuarto...

-Hija?

Ino se sobresalto – Si padre!

-Deberias cerrar esa ventana hace mucho frio...

Ino: Claro papa buenas noches

La rubia cerro la ventana y la puerta de su cuarto...dejándose caer en la cama pensando todo lo que había sucedido

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: alo? Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ...

Hinata: Necesito hablar contigo Naruto es muy importante por favor...

Naruto: Ok...en el parque frente tu casa ahí estare dentro de una hora

Hinata tranco el telefono y fue rapidamente a vestirse para salir a esperar a Naruto, paso media hora y la chica bajo al parque frente a la gran Masion de los Hyugas en eso la chica vislumbro un chico rubio muy a lo lejos...

Hinata: Hola Naruto!

Naruto: Hola Hinata...

Hinata: Bien... quiero que escuches muy bien

Naruto escucho la voz de Hinata que sonaba muy segura y firme ademas la miro a los ojos y noto la seriedad y verdad en ellos al terminar d contar lo sucedido Naruto le coloco un dedo en la boca a la chica y dio un fuerte abrazo...

Naruto: Hinata disculpame tu a mi por haberme portado como un imbecil pero en verdad te amo y me cegué y me dio miedo que me engañaras pero de veras te creo y el unico que debe pedir disculpas soy yo...

Hinata acerco su rostro a el y le planto un dulce beso que el le regreso con un abrazo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura merodeaba los jardines del gran lugar esperando que fuera la hora de la fiesta para encontrase con Sasuke y seguir con la farsa asi que seguia vigilando la zona por los alrededores...

Sakura: Bueno...creo que con eso debo conformarme con que sea una farsa al igual que el resto de mi vida...

Sasuke: Y porque en vez de una farsa no formas una realidad?

La pelirosa se sobresalto y volteo rapidamente a ver al moreno quien la miraba fijamente y con las manos detrás

Sasuke: Estoy aquí porque...vi algo y me recordo mucho a ti y decidi...bueno tu sabes...ver como estabas...osea estas bien ya que te ves hermosa con ese vestido pero sabes bueno aquí tienes...

El chico saco de detrás unas hermosas flores rosadas y se las dio a Sakura quien se quedo muy en chock como para reaccionar

Sasuke: Se que no es apropiado ya que estas comprometida pero bueno yo solo pensaba que...

Sakura: Tranquilo Sasuke esta muy apropiado gracias...Es muy lindo de tu parte no sabia que podias ser tan lindo y sensible...

Sasuke: Bueno no creas que por ese detalle deje de ser el guapo y presumido que conoces

Sasuke dijo eso con un tono de presuncion unico

Sakura rio un poco –Lo se Sasuke creeme que lo se y sinceramente

La pelirosa se acerco mucho y casi junto sus labios a la oreja de Sasuke susurrándole- Me gustas mas asi...

Sasuke volteo la cabeza lentamente quedando cara con cara cerro los ojos y se acerco a los labios de la chica pero cuando iban a hacer contacto sono un fuerte ruido que sentenciaba que la fiesta de ceremonia de paz habia comenzado...

Sasuke muy entrecortado...-Bien creo...este nosotros...ya deberíamos ir...

Sakura: Claro...

Los dos subieron la pequeña colina y llegaron a la puerta principal del lugar donde ya había mucha gente platicando y tomando en elegantes copas

Sakura: Vaya lo que es la buena vida...

Sasuke: Ya sabes Sakura muy atenta el infiltrado puede ser cualquiera...

Sakura: Lo se Sasuke Uchiha como se ve que no has trabajo conmigo en mucho tiempo

El moreno la miro y luego sonrió muy sarcásticamente cosa que Sakura ignoro

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock Lee: Gai sensei...no pude

Gai: Pero!

Rock Lee: La amoo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo se..muy muy corto! Perdóneme pero el próximo será mas largo y mas candente de pana que si! Lo prometo!;D

_**Reviews**_

**S-sasuke: **Mucha gracias bueno aqui esta este cap un poco corto pero bueeno por ahi va vale cuidate mucho:D

**Mirisasusaku: **Holaa muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara siguelo que se pondra major bye!

**Solitaire Soul:** bueno muchísimas gracias de verdad! Me alegra que te gustara y bueno espero que te siga gustando!

**Dark Pam: **Bueno tarde un poc bastante pero aquí estoy! Y voy a adelantar lo mas rapido que pueda!

**HinataHyuga: **jajaja bueno si ya veras que es lo que trama Lee por ahora lo dejo en suspenso

**Amane Misa: **GRACIAS! Que lindo tu review de veras me alegra mucho que te gustara y bueno gracias voy a tratar de actualizar muy pronto!

**Haruno-chan: **No hay de que me encantan leer los review y contestarlos! Bueno me alegra que digas que eres una fiel seguidora de mis fics haces que me entren mas ganas de escribir de veras! Muchas gracias!

**tsubasa89: **jajaja bueno tarde porq conchale tengo muchos exámenes además estoy presentando para entrar en la uni por eso no escribo mucho pero ya estoy buscando un huequito para mis fics muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: **me alegra mucho q t haya gustado jajaja y bueno gracias por tus reviews!

**marion-asakura: **Bueno aqui estoy ! siguiendo la historia graciass por tus reviews! De veras!Me das mas animos!

**hinaru90: **MUCHASGRACIASSS ¡! Jajaja bueno si lo de los preservativos me dio mucha risa a mi tambien y bueno me alegraaa que te gustara los voy a actualizar muy pronto todos mis fics.. bueno los dos el de Cosas de adolescentes y este asi que esta pendiente!

**Gaby Uchiha: **jjaja HOLA COMPATRIOTA! Me he tardado un poco no// pero aquí estoy que es lo que mas importa gracias por tu apoyo y buenoo aquí estoy:D

**Nadesko: **Hola! Bueno me tarde pero aquí esta el otro cap y subire los demas lo mas pronto posible muchas graciass y espero que la sigas leyendo bye!

**Sakurasasuke: **Jajjajaa bueno la verdad no habia malinterpretado de esa forma lo de Lee pero ya veran!jajaja gracias por tus reviews!

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **Gracias y desde ahora voy a actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda de veras cuidate mucho y gracias!

**Miharu Endoh: **Muhcas gracias de veras y bueno me alegra que te gustara siguelo que se pondra mejor de veras! Chau!

**GRACIASSS POR SUS REVIEWS Y VOY A ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTE ;)**


	7. Mentiras

_Como saben Naruto no es mio!! Ojala jaja pero es de Massashi ;)_

_**DE LA AUTORA!!: Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por sus reviews espero le guste este capitulo es un poco triste pero a la vez gratificante**_

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

''_** Pensamientos**_

_**() intervenciones mias :P**_

Eso es todo ;-)

_**Mentiras...**_

Sasuke merodeaba saludando a muchas personas conocidas como ninjas de otras aldeas que habian subido de rango y se encontraba en la lujosa fiesta

-Hey Sasuke viste a la chica pelirosa de vestido negro esta buenisima!!!

Sasuke volteo drásticamente que parecía se hubiera fracturado el cuello – No vuelvas a decir eso Kasiyame la pelirosa es mi esposa

Kasiyame: Ohh Uchiha mil disculpas Oo ya vengo!!

Sasuke lo vio con odio retirarse y se acerco por detrás a Sakura susurrandole al oido

-Ese vestido te queda muy sensual Haruno quieres provocarme a hacer algo que no quiero?

Sakura se voltea lentamente y sensualmente hasta colocarse frente al guapo moreno

Sakura: Fijate que no Uchiha simplemente crei que fue el mas apropiado para mis tecnicas de seduccion

Sasuke: Para mi?

Sakura un poco roja- Para el infiltrado obviamente

Sasuke: Ya veo...y nada nadita ni un poquito es para mi?

La gente bailaba muy alegremente a los alrededores hasta que colocaron una pieza de tango

Sakura: nada...nadita para ti

La pelirosa se volteo para irse pero Sasuke la haló hacia el

Sasuke: Bailemos...

Sakura sonrio y como se le daba bien el tango comenzaron a ser el centro de atención los dos se movian muy bien y a cada momento despertaban el deseo en ambos

Sasuke hizo una vuelta a Sakura y bajo la mano muy masculina de el por las caderas de Sakura llego a la cintura y volteo a la pelirosa – Quiero besarte. Susurro el moreno...

Sakura se volteo tomando las manos de Sasuke y colocandola sensualmente en su espalda- Yo no...

Los dos se miraron con picardía y terminaron con un espectacular paso...

La gente aplaudio y por un momento los dos se habian olvidado que habia gente a su alrededor simplemente agradecieron y salieron a los desiertos jardines

Sakura: Sasuke yo...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el moreno tomo desprevenidamente el rostro de la pelirosa y beso apasionadamente los labios de la chica al separase esperando la cachetada Sakura lo miro un poco desorbitada y luego haló la chaqueta de el Uchiha y lo beso aun mas apasionadamente

Los dos comenzaron a besarse con mas intensidad a cada momento llegando asi a un lugar muy apartado de la fiesta donde alrededor lo que habia era arbustos Sasuke recostó delicadamente a Sakura en el césped y comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello de la chica mientras esta soltaba algunos gemidos por el placer que sentía al estar debajo del formado cuerpo del moreno

Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta elegante que llevaba quedando en la camisa blanca que tenia debajo Sakura empezó a desabotonar dicha camisa mientras Sasuke besaba hasta la sombra de la chica, los dos estaban idos del mundo Sasuke ya habia quitado el vestido a Sakura dejándola solo en ropa interior en ese momento paro y se quedo viéndola fijamente

Sakura: Sasuke...que pasa...

Sasuke: Es solo...que...sabes...

Sakura ya se estaba preocupando...sera que no quiere nada...sera que esta jugando conmigo solo eso?...Pensaba la pelirosa

Sasuke: Yo...no quiero que hagas esto si no quieres...

Sakura: Sasuke ya no puedo evitarlo...yo...te amo siempre lo he hecho siempre lo hare...

Sasuke: Sakura...yo tambien y la vez esa no te lo dije porque tenia miedo...

Sakura le tapo la boca con un dedo y quito su parte de ropa interior de arriba Sasuke se quedo sin habla no sabia que decir...Sakura se recostó y Sasuke también lo hizo comenzando a besarla como si fuera lo mas delicado en el mundo, ambos consumieron su amor ahí sin importarle mas nada sino el amor que llevaban por dentro

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade: Maldición no se nada de la mision...

Jiraiya: Ehh bueno Tsunade calmate Sasuke y Sakura son personas responsables... 'JAJAJA SI CLARO YA ESTARTAN EN COSAS SUCIAS JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI ademas son una de mis parejas en las novelas creo que tengo un nuevo capitulo jjijijijijijiji'

Tsunade: JIRAIYA PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO QUE COSAS ESTAN PENSADO QUE SE TE SALE LA BABA!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Que que? Yo nada Tsunade solo que si por eso digo ya vengo...

El viejo ermitaño salio despavorido ante la mirada asesina de la rubia voluptuosa, en eso entra Shizune trayendo unos cuantos papeles a la 5ta hokage

Shizune: Ohh...que pasa ahora aquí Jiraiya quizo sobrepasarse con usted Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: No Shizune solo estoy preocupada y la pague con el como cosa rara

Shizune: Tranuila Sakura es muy inteligente y Sasuke muy fuerte son la pareja perfecta...

Rock Lee: Lastima que yo sea el prometido de Sakura-channo?

Tsunade: LEE!!! SE TOCA LA PUERTA!!!

Shizune: Lee yo no quise decir eso Oo

Rock Lee: Si..si Tsunade aquí tienes los datos de mi mision la cual fue un éxito

Tsunade: Ok...

Lee salio de la oficina como un soplo dejando muy calladas a Tsunade y Shizune...

Tsunade: Tu crees que Sasuke y Sakura

Shizune: Absolutamente

Tsunade: Yo tambien creo lo mismo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: Hayy porque no llega!!!!! Demoniosss este me va a matar de un infarto!!!! Por el desespero voy a bajar

La rubia tomo su chaleco ya que habia mucho frio en las calles de Konoha...

Ino: Donde estara no lo soporto!!!!!!!!!

Ino cerro los ojos al decir esto pero hubo un gran choque al abrir los ojos ahí estaba el muy bello con el cabello castaño un poco alborotado como de costumbre con una linda camisa de botones negra y un blue jean muy sexy llevaba unas rosas a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos y Kiba se puso muy rojo casi no se le veían las rayas que tenia en las mejillas

Kiba: Ehh hola I...Ino esto es para ti...

El castaño le entrego las flores que llevaba y la rubia se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas y abrazo a el chico quien un poco aterrado por la reaccion le correspondio el abrazo

Kiba: Ino no es para tanto

Ino: No es eso tonto sino que...te amo demasiadoo...

Kiba se paralizo al oir esas palabras luego tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso tiernamente susurrandole –Yo tambien te amo con toda el alma mi loquita

Ino: Bueno creo que seria mejor si nos pararamos del piso y fueramos a un lugar mas caliente aquí me congelo

Kiba: Tienes razon...

Vamos a tu casa quiero que me presentes a tus padres

Ino: Estas seguro?

Kiba: ehh si porque no?

Ino: No no solo digo vamos!!

Los dos se agarraron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Tranquilo...tranquiloo...

Naruto: Lo presiento hasta hoy llego hoy muero...ya verasss Hinata en los periodicos de Konoha saldra!!! Futuro Hokage!!! Muere súbitamente!!! Al encontrarse con su suegro!!

Hinata: ¬¬ Deja el drama!!! Eres valiente para muchas cosas y te acobardas con mi papa

Naruto: Hinata no te has fijado como es tu papa!!!

Naruto dijo esta frase haciendo señas con las manos de estaturas exageradas en comparación con el

Hinata: Oo exageras un poco Naruto pero entiendo que no quieres llegar tan lejos conmigo dejemoslo asi que mas nos queda...

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Naruto: No digas eso te amo mas que a nadie asi que claro que quiero llegar a todo por ti

-Como que a todo!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Sakura...heyy Sa...ku...ra...

Sakura quien estaba desnuda pero con la gran chaqueta de fiesta de Sasuke encima se levanto sobresaltada pegandole un fuerte golpe a Sasuke en la nariz

Sakura: Hayy Sasuke Sasuke! Estas bien? Oo

Sasuke: Tranquilo no voy a morir pero...pasaron 4 horas!!! Sabes que la fiesta sigue nos descuidamos...bueno un descuido muy productivo pero...

Sakura: Rapido hay que vestirnos!!!! Donde estan mis zapatos

Sasuke: Heyy hey!!!! Toma ahí mis boxers!! Es que tengo friito

Sakura quien no habia caido en cuenta por un momento lo hizo...

Sakura: Lo hicimos...

Sasuke puso una cara de confundido con la ceja derecha levantada y vio a Sakura

Sasuke: Si Sakura y fue increíble fue lo mas hermoso que he hecho en mi vida

Sakura: Asi le diras a todas

Sasuke: Que dices!!

Sakura: OHHH DIOSS MIOOO

Sasuke: O.O que pasa

Sakura: Tu eres novio de Ino!!!! Y yo ohhhh nooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke: Mira Sakura calmate y pasame de una vez por todas mi parte de abajo que me estoy congelando mi cosito

Sakura: ·/· lo siento

Sakura le entrego la parte de debajo de la ropa interior de Sasuke y luego ella ya vestida comenzo a peinarse un poco

Sakura: Sasuke no puede ser

Sasuke: Ahora que!!

Sasuke ya estaba un poco harto del comportamiento de Sakura esta se estaba quejando y no terminaba de hablar mientras que Sasuke se colocaba los pantalones mostrando una vez mas su escultural cuerpo

Sasuke. Habla ya Sakura que ahora que entremos en la fiesta debemos concentrarnos

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa y luego hablo- Lo nuestro fue un error yo...aun asi me voy a casar con Lee...ademas tu estas con Ino

Sasuke: Hay Sakura Ino y yo ya terminamos lo recuerdas además no eramos novios era una farsa ella queria darle celos a el tal Inuzuka y yo...a ti...

Sakura estaba algo desorbitada

Sakura: igual Sasuke he engañado a mi novio a mi prometido!!! No puedo

Sasuke perdió el control y tomo por el brazo a Sakura- Entonces que me estas queriendo decir que es mentira que me amas...que hiciste lo que hiciste sin amor...

Sakura comenzó a llorar y lo miro fijamente haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida respondió...

Sakura: Si

Sasuke la solto y volteo la cara a otro lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas paso su mano por su rostro y se echo el cabello hacia atrás...

Sasuke: Bien...haz lo que tengas que hacer Haruno...

El moreno se coloco la chaqueta y salio hacia la fiesta la cual parecia igual que cuando la dejaron...

Sakura: Lo siento mucho Sasuke siento mucho mentirte de esta forma...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Reviews!!:**

**Gaby Uchiha: **Amiga!!!!Bueno creo que lo logre jaja espero te haya gustado este cap t lo dedico!!! Salu2!!

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Pues muchas gracias espero lo sigas;)

**Sakurasasuke: **jaja holaaaaaa!!! Bueno bueno aquí toy y no tarde tanto y el otro fic esta rebueno tengo unas ideas buenísimas igual para este asi que no dejes de leerlos chaitoo graciass besotes!!!

**marion-asakura: **jajaja tienes mucha razonn mil años sin actualizar pero ahora estare mas pendiente lo prometo gracias por seguir ahi!!! Cuidate muchoo y espero te haya gustado este cap!!!;)

**S-sasuke: **holaa muchas gracias!!!! E alegra leer eso de ti jaja me da mas animos espero te haya gustado este cap!!! El siguiente sera mejor!!!

**Graciasss por sus reviews!!! Espero les haya gustado!!! Y voy a tratar de subir el proximo pronto!!!;) Saluditos**

**Porfis dejen Reviews de lo q mas le gusto del cap para mejorar las escenas jaja graciass chauu!!!**


	8. NOOO la mision termina!

_Como saben Naruto no es mio! Ojala jaja pero es de Masashi ;)_

_**DE LA AUTORA: Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por sus reviews espero le guste este capitulo algo cortito pero bueno hago lo que puedo por ustedes!**_

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

'' _**Pensamientos**_

_**() intervenciones mias :P**_

_**NOOOOOO LA MISION TERMINA**_

Lee: Bien ya deben de regresar pronto no Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Si Lee...La fiesta fue ayer por lo q me mandaron a decir con unos ninjas no hubieron novedades aparte de que la esposa del jefe de al ladea se emborracho e hizo un desnudo bien ridiculo JAJAJAJAJA como la odio ¬¬ me quito un novio que tenia cuando era mas joven

Lee: Uff hace miles de años

A Tsunade le froto una venita en la frente y agito el puño de manera amenazadora lo que logro que Lee saliera despavorido

En eso Lee se encuentra a su preciado sensei

Lee: Ohhh Gai-Sensei!!

Gai: Lee...tenemos que hablar esto no puede seguir asi de veras ya estoy muy estresado

Lee: Pero entiéndeme no puedo dejar a Sakura es muy tarde...

Gai: Sakura se la esta pasando muy bien con SASUKE!

Lee: No me importa...me casare con ella si o si...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El resto de la noche había pasado muy incómodamente tanto que Sasuke al ver que no pasaba nada se fue a dormir además de que Sakura se veía muy feliz con un hombre muy apuesto que le empezó a hablar y no supo mas nada de ella hasta en la mañana cuando llego, Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama opuesto a la puerta de la habitación

Sasuke: No creo que a Lee le guste que llegues a estas horas y mas si es por estar en compañía de un tipo que apenas conoces

Sakura: No es un tipo cualquiera se llama Yanakama Sumou

Sasuke: Osea!! Xsss (la expresión "Osea xssss" es como decir no me importa o omitiendo lo que dicen :P)

Sakura: Tu no eres quien para regañarme con permiso me voy a bañar

Sasuke: Has lo que quieras yo voy a patrullar a lo mejor el infiltrado se dio cuenta de los planes de la aldea asi que atacara luego

Sakura: Ok patrulla mientras voy a salir con Sumou

Sasuke: BIEN!!! HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!!

Sasuke que al parecer ya estaba vestido solo se acostó para hacerle la sorpresa a Sakura se paro de la cama con su traje de Ambu y salio de la habitación mientras Sakura cerraba con un portazo la puerta del baño

Sasuke iba caminando como una flecha hacia los jardines y estaba completamente invadido de ira y rabia en eso algo llamo mucho la atención y se subió a las ramas de un árbol para ver mejor

Un hombre muy alto con el cabello rubio casi plateado intercambiaba con otro aun mas grande y fortachón unas cosas con mucha delicadeza y misterio luego se dieron una palmada en el hombro y el hombre fortachón desapareció mientras que el rubio entro a la gran Mansión donde aun se hospedaban mucha gente importante. Sasuke le dio muy mala espina ese comportamiento así que decidió seguir recorriendo los jardines para luego seguir a aquel hombre

Luego de horas Sasuke no vio mas nada que un conejo que casi le quita la vida de un susto. Subió a la habitación y se cambio la ropa para ponerse una mas normal y así no levantar mas sospechas, luego bajo al vestíbulo donde al parecer se habían vuelto a organizar para un discurso del jefe de la aldea de la Niebla, Sasuke llego al lugar muy bien vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir blanco la verdad se veía muy sexy el negro le sentaba muy bien y alebresto a muchas de las chicas que inmediatamente empezaron a coquetearle pero el moreno buscaba con la mirada a aquel hombre cuando lo localizo le dio una punzada en el pecho...

Sasuke: No puede ser...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino: Ven Kiba!!! No te van a hacer nada!!!

Kiba: Ok ok pero no me hales yo voy solito ...hayyy dioss... hayyy diosss

Ino: Oo que cobarde eres jajaja ok

La rubia abrió la puerta de su casa y tomo de la mano a Kiba...entraron a la sala donde estaba el padre de Ino junto con una rubia muy hermosa y Kiba supuso era su madre

Ino: Mama, papa... les presento a mi novio... Kiba Inozuka

Padre de Ino: Vaya vaya...

Kiba: Buenas tardes señor...yo..

Padre de Ino: Ya se muy bien quien eres...Bienvenido a nuestra familia conozco a tu madre y tu hermana unas mujeres muy audaces ven quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Madre de Ino: Hayy la verdad eres un guapeton!!! Eres una monada ven ven vamos a comer todos juntos mi hija si que tiene buen gusto y cuéntanos de ti Kiba

Kiba muy sonrojado pero ahora menos tenso comenzó a contarles sus ultimas y peligrosas misiones las cueles fueron un éxito y los padres estaban completamente asombrados

Ino: Oo Vaya...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Bueno ehh...papa el es mi ...mi...mi...

Hiashi: ¬¬

Hinata: Mi...mi...

Naruto: Su...su...

Hiashi: ¬¬

Hinata: Bueno veras

Naruto: Es que yo...

Hiashi: hablen...

Hinata: Naruto es mi novio papa...

Hiashi: ...

Naruto: ...

Hinata: ...

Hiashi: Pasen...

Los dos entraron a la gran casa Hyuga para luego sentarse en la sala donde el padre de Hinata se sentó serenamente y luego poso sus ojos blancos en los azules de Naruto

Hiashi: Verán...quiero que sepan algo

Los dos prestaban mucha atención...Casi que les faltaba el aliento y ponían mucho interés en cada palabra del majestuoso hombre...

Hiashi tomo una banana del centro de mesa y una rosquilla que había en la misma mesa junto con leche y otros panecillos

Hiashi: Tu Naruto eres la banana

Naruto: O.O

Hiashi: Y tu la rosquilla...hija mia

Hinata: ' NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!'

Naruto: O.O

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade: Suéltame!!!! Jiraiyaa aquí no jijijijijiji...

Jiraiya: Vamos Tsunade no debe haber nadie alrededor...

En eso la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abre lentamente mostrando una pareja de ninjas que quedaron entre confundidos y extrañados ante la escena. Tsunade en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas y Jiraiya entre las piernas los dos con atuendos muy extraños casi hasta tipo masoquistas

Neji: Ehhhhhhh...

Tenten: Creo vinimos en un mal momento O.o

Tsunade: Ehh no esto es una...

Jiraiya: Practicado para mi próxima película...

Tsunade: Exacto ahora dejen eso y lárguense

Tenten: Oo

Neji: ¬¬

El joven de ojos claros dejo unos papeles que aparentemente era el informe de una misión y se fue con la rapidez que llego

Neji: Hagamos que no hemos visto nada pues...

Tenten: Pensábamos hacer lo mismo...

La última dijo esto muy picadamente lo que provoco una sonrisa en los labios del apuesto y musculoso Hyuga

Neji: Bien creo que es hora de llegar a mi casa y darnos una duchita te parece?

Tenten: Suena tentadora pero la voy a rechazar

Neji: Nani?¿Oo

Tenten: Ni en un millón de añosss!!! Mi lindo Hyuga

Tenten tomo del pecho del traje Ambu y beso apasionadamente a Neji quien tomo por la cintura a la chica y los dos torpemente se besaban cada vez con más desespero

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Buenas interrumpo algo?

Sakura: Si...

Sumou: Buenas tu debes ser el Uchiha no? Sasuke...

Sasuke lo miro con recelo – Si soy yo...

Sumou: Interesante al fin conozco la persona de la cual Sakura habla cada 5 segundos

La pelirosa se sonrojo al extremo

Sasuke: Ahh si? Vaya que interesante

Sasuke dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y a la vez de alivio

Sakura: Jajajaja Sumou siempre tan exagerado! Simplemente contaba lo buen ninja que eres

Sasuke: Gracias aunque no hace falta que lo digas eso lo sabe todo el mundo

Sakura: Vaya vaya que modestia

Sasuke: Si bueno la modestia sobra en mi!

Sumou: Discúlpenme voy por algo de beber quieres algo Sakura

Sakura: No gracias muy amable Sumi

Sumou: Ya regreso

Sasuke: Sumi! Ñañaña (Sasuke se burlaba de la ultima palabra de Sakura)

Ya le llamas SUMI!

Sakura: Es de cariño algunos hombres se hacen querer muy rapido

Sasuke: JA JA que graciosa eres!

Sakura: Si bueno EL BUEN HUMOR SOBRA EN MI

Sasuke: Baja la voz estas ante mucha gente importante no saques tus modales de campesina aquí

Sakura: Como que campesina :O

Sakura le fue a dar una cachetada pero Sasuke le tomo el brazo y la acerco sensualmente hacia ella quedando cuerpo a cuerpo

Sasuke: Ves a que me refiero pero siempre yo el caballero para salvar la situación

Sakura: Que…que ca..ca.. caballero nada con permiso!

Sakura salio lo mas rapido posible de ese lugar y en eso fuera del palacio se oyo un gran sonido como una bomba Sakura salio corriendo al igual que Sasuke

Sasuke: Bien creo que ya empezaron

Sakura lo miro con algo de miedo la gente corria por doquier y no habia ni un ninja de la aldea para apoyarlos

Sasuke: En donde demonios estan los ninjas de aquí! HEY TU!

En eso un ninja de la aldea lo miro fijamente

Sasuke: Cierra las puertas del palacio creo saber donde estan atacando protegan al jefe! Y a la gente de las otras aldeas Sakura has que entren todas las personas y has un campo de fuerza para protegerlo buscare mas ninjas y llegare al centro de todo

Sakura: No lo haras sin mi

Sasuke: Has lo que te dije! No quiero que corras peligro chao!

Sakura pego un gritillo de rabia pero al final de todo comenzo a meter a la gente al palacio junto con otros ninjas de la niebla que fueron apareciendo

Al final hizo el sello para proteccion y dejo a otros proteger el lugar pues con el sello ya estaba bien seguro

Sakura: Sasuke no te dejare solo!

La pelirosa rompió el vestido largo que tenia se amarro una coleta y salio corriendo en dirección a Sasuke donde provenían mas explosiones en la punta de una colina

Al llegar Sasuke ya no tenia casi camisa pues estaba toda rasgada y peleaba muy rapidamente con un hombre que no veia bien al vislumbrarlo a Sakura se le oprimió el corazon era Sumou el rubio tenia la cara distinta llena de maldad y los ojos mas blancos que otro color Sasuke por su parte tenia los ojos con el Sharingan

Sakura:SASUKE!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Sakura alejate!!!

Sasuke hizo un **Katon Ryuuka no jutsu ****bastante poderoso que hizo distraer bastante a su oponente y asi el llegar al lado de Sakura**

**Sakura: Sasuke estas bien? **

**Sakura tomo delicadamente la cabeza de Sasuke acariciando su cabello **

**Sasuke: Si Sakura estoy bien te dije que no te acercaras es muy pe…**

**Sakura no dejo terminar la frase tan repetida simplemente lo beso y corrio hacia Sumou **

Sasuke: Sakura NO!

Sakura se puso unos guantes y golpeo la tierra haciendo estremecerla y producir un gran levantamiento de rocas hasta llegar hacia Sumou quien quedo debajo de los escombros

Sakura: No me subestimes!

La pelirosa le pico un ojo a Sasuke quien estaba atónito ante la escena

Sasuke: No y tambien creo que no me meteré mas contigo pero me disculpas

Sasuke rápidamente llego hacia Sumou que se levantaba detrás de Sakura y comenzó una serie de ataques patadas giros propios del Uchiha luego realizo un ultimo sello que acabo con el enemigo

Sasuke: Crees que sea el unico?

Sakura: No ya creo haber acabado con su amigote pero me preocupa que vayan a Konoha

Sasuke: Si a mi igual

-No se preocupen

Sakura y Sasuke se sobresaltaron

La anciana que lo habia alagado desde que llegaron estaba ahí junto con 10 ninjas mas

-Chicos acabaron con el lider de una sociedad muy despiadada de nijas que estaban conspirando en contra de nuestra aldea y seguía con la de ustedes nosotros encontramos a los ninjas que estaban en camino a Konoha asi que creo que su mision ha finalizado con éxito los felicito

Sakura estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo que le oprimía su corazón

Sasuke: Perfecto con permiso

Sasuke comienzo a caminar hacia la mansión

Sakura: Sasuke espera!!

Sasuke: Ya oíste se acabo todo

Sakura: Pero tu y yo

Sasuke: Sakura entiendo el tu y yo nunca nunca sera! Tu y Lee eso si ya pasado mañana sera tu boda prepárate ahora me voy a la ducha arréglate tu también que regresamos cuanto antes a Konoha

Sakura tenia los ojos húmedos y los de Sasuke cada vez lo estaban tambien pero el chico con su cara seria y firme no mostraba mas que frialdad como siempre

Sakura se quedo ahí meditando pero luego corrio hacia la mansión y llego a la habitación donde Sasuke ya estaba listo con una ropa mas sport unos tennis, una camisa blanca con unos jeans

Sasuke: Estoy listo apurate te espero abajo

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente entro al baño, hizo todo lo mas rápido posible y bajo donde en la puerta esperaba Sasuke se despidieron y partieron

Sakura: (Bien creo que aquí termino nuestra segunda oportunidad)

Sasuke: (Bien Sakura creo que te seguiré amando en secreto)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Revierws!**

**Stellar Hime: Gracias por tu comentario!!! Espero que sigas la historia y disculpes la tardanza**

**Sabaku no Drea: No t preocupes! Espero te haya gustado el cap!**

**Merlina Daidouji: Gracias por tu review!!espero que lo continues!**

**AyumiUchihaHaruno: Gracias!!me alegra muchisimo que te haya dado risa!! Y t haya gustado!! Y gracias por tu apoyo;)**

**Idril Faeliv: Jajaja muchas gracias y creo que todas envidiamos a Sakura**

**Haruno-chan: Jajaja pues si hasta yo pensaba que no lo iba aseguir pues tengo poco tiempo y me cuesta seguirlo aunque me encanta escribirlos espero que lo sigas q lo continuare!**

**marion-asakura: Gracias! Pues me alegra que te gustara y lo sigas siempre! bye**

**Gaby Uchiha: HOLA!!!! JAJA PUES SI!Sakura es demasiado nerda xD**

**Haruno-Mackita: NO ME MATES!!! Jajajaja culpa a Sakura:D**

**S-sasuke: Grac ias Gracias mil gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Y dioss verdad q Sasuke sufre y sufre!**

**Sakurasasuke: Gracias por seguir siempre mis fics!!! Saluditos!**

**Haruno-Sakuma: jajajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario muy cierto y sincero Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este cap y siguelo ;)**

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJE ESTE CAP CORTO PERO A MI ME GUSTO ME COSTO TERMINARLO PORQ COMO SABEN NO TENGO MUCHO TIME LO SEGUIRE LO MAS PRONTO Q PUEDA!! BESOS!**


	9. La llegada a Konoha

_Como saben __Naruto__ no es __mio__ Ojala __jaja__ pero es de __Massashi_

_**DE LA AUTORA: Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por sus **__**reviews**__** espero le guste este **__**capitulo**__** algo cortito pero bueno hago lo que puedo por ustedes**___

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

'' _**Pensamientos**_

___**intervenciones**____**mias**__** :P**_

_**La llegada**_

Sakura y Sasuke seguían su camino a Konoha cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sin descansar y parar…

Sasuke: Estoy cansado peor ya llevamos mas de la mitad del camino asi que podemos descansar un poco hay un arrollo puedes buscar agua y yo hare unas tiendas para dormir te parece?

Sakura: Esta bien…pero…ok…

Sakura sin decir mas nada se alejo del lugar y dejo a un Sasuke con mirada fria como antes. La pelirosa llego al arrollo y empezo a llenar unos embaces muy grandes de agua.

Pasado mañana me caso….Y Sasuke?...Y si encuentra a una mujer para su vida…yo me muero

Inner: PERO SI TU VAS A ESTAR CASADA DECIDETE!

Sakura: YO AMO A SASUKE!

Inner. Pero te casas con Lee TONTA!

Sakura muy molesta con su inner se quedo callada además que su inner tenia la razón

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade: HOY LLEGAN YAAAAAA DEJAME EN PAZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Rock Lee: Bueno…pero….

Muy ofendido el chico se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Shizune: Vaya Lee esta desesperado

Tsunade: Lee esta en algo raro Shizune lo veo en sus ojos….

Shizune: Usted cree?

Tsunade: Lo se todo mi querida Shizune….y…por cierto algo mas antes de que te vayas….

Shizune: Si?

Tsunade: No has visto por ahí a Jiraiya?

Shizune puso una cara picara que sonrojo mucho a la Hokage. – No señorita no lo he visto ahora me retiro porque tengo una cita con Kakashi hasta luego

Tsunade: MALDITO ERMITAÑO!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock Lee: Sensei!!

Gai-sensei: Lo se Lee…..

Rock Lee: No puedo ya estoy harto!! Pasado mañana es mi matrimonio debieron llegar hoy en la noche! Ya la mision esta acabada ese maldito Uchiha me quiere quitar a Sakura-chan!!!

Gai-sensei: Quedate quieto tu sabes mi opinión ante todo pero ese es tu rollo querido Lee…

Rock Lee se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su sensei y luego prolongo un suspiro….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Uffff fue lo maximo….

Hinata: Shhhhhhhh callate que las mucamas están por toda la casa….

Naruto: Te amo!!

Hinata: Yo tambien…

Naruto: Lo primero que nos dice tu papa y lo primero que hacemos

Hinata: Bueno pero ya somos unas personas adultas mi papa no lo entiende….He pensado en mudarme contigo

Naruto al oír eso se atraganto con saliva….

Naruto: Co…como dices!!! Estás loca será para que tu papa me descuartice y me corte en mil pedazos!

Hinata: No creo que lo haga ya se ha dado cuenta que no soy una niña! Además…sabe que te amo y tu me amas!!! Y seguramente ya sabrá que practicamos el cuento de la rosquilla y la banana

Naruto se sonrojo mucho pero luego beso a la no tan tímida Hinata –Me encantaría tenerte todas las mañanas….

Hinata: A mi todas las noches….

Naruto: Tener alguien que me espere…

Hinata: Tener a mi hombre….que me cuide mi futuro Hokage!!

Naruto: Y así será DECIDIDO HINATA SE MUDA CONMIGO!!!

-HIJA? LLEGUE QUE ES ESE RUIDO!!???

Hinata. Oo LA TELEVISION PAPA!

-OK!

Naruto y Hinata se comenzaron a reir por lo bajito y empezaron una guerra de almohadazos al desnudo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke: MALDICION

Sakura quien ya estaba llegando con los embaces de agua se sobresalto

Sakura: Que te pasa!

Sasuke: La otra tienda esta súper rota el cierre no sirve y los párales para sostenerse

Sakura: O sea que solo hay una tienda para dormir?

Sasuke: No te preocupes yo duermo afuera

Sakura: Pero…Porque puedes dormir conmigo…

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ante la respuesta. –NO Sakura te casas pronto y bueno….por mas que sea…tu no quieres nada conmigo asi que

Sakura soltó todo y corrio hacia Sasuke abrazándolo

Sakura: Estas loco tu eres a quien amo!! A quien adoro!!! Tu eres el unico hombre de mi vida! Pero estoy comprometida di mi palabra tu me dejaste dejaste todo….quede sola….estoy aun confundida!!!

Sasuke se soltó de ella pero luego tomo el rostro y la acerco….

Sasuke: Lo hago por ti Sakura! Entiende eso si fuera por mi te rapto!!! Y me voy bien lejos contigo pero hay que cumplir obligaciones! yo voy a dormir contigo porque será la primera y ultima vez que pasemos una noche así juntos amándonos, sera…la despedida….

Sakura no pudo aguantar irse en llanto y darle un beso al moreno quien también le respondio los dos fueron besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente….Sasuke delicadamente metio a Sakura en la tienda que ya estaba armada y ahí la cerro….Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura quien estaba recostada viendo fijamente al moreno que estaba apoyado de su codo rozando son sus manos el abdomen de Sakura….

Sasuke: Me encanta estar asi contigo sentirte mía! Sentir que este momento no acabe jamás….aunque se en el fondo que asi sera….

Sakura: Sasuke basta ya no me digas mas….solo pasemos esta noche juntos….sin importarnos nada y ya que el destino decida….

Asi pasaron la noche riendo, amandose, a veces una que otra pelea típica en ellos pero como se esperaba amaneció…

Sasuke quien tenia a Sakura en sus brazo comenzó levemente a levantarla…

Sasuke: Sakura….Heyy Sakura!!! Debemos irnos…

Sakura: QUE HORA ES!

La pelirsosa se paro tan súbitamente que golpeo al pobre de Sasuke con la mano en la nariz

Sakura: Lo siento lo siento estas bien?

Sasuke: ¬¬ si a menos de que me quieras dejar como Michael Jackson!

Sakura: ¬¬ bueno ya es hora de irnos…

Sasuke: Si…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de la noche simplemente se miraron y comenzaron a recoger todo y partieron de nuevo hacia Konoha…

4 horas mas tarde ahí estaba la gran puerta de la Villa y ahí todos los familiares de Sakura y los amigos de los dos esperándolos después de tan largo viaje

Sakura llego y el primero que se le lanzo encima fue Lee, dándole miles de beso y pregonando a 5 gritos cuanto la amaba y se lo decía muy cerca del oído de Sasuke quien estaba estrechándole la mano a Naruto el cual negó con la cabeza como para darle animos, el moreno se despidio y se fue como un rayo del lugar ya que ahí estaba toda la familia de Sakura junto con la de Lee

Sasuke llego al despacho de Tsunade toco la puerta espero el "Pase" y entro

Tsunade: Wooww Dichosos los ojos que te ven Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke: Hmp…

Tsunade: Siempre tan expresivo…bueno quiero los reportes

Sasuke: Aquí está todo

Tsunade: Y Sakura? Es su deber estar aquí contigo entregando esto

Sasuke: Esta con su prometido

Sasuke dijo la ultima frase con mucha rabia contenida por lo que Tsunade lo miro y dio un suspiro y dijo algo que Sasuke entendió como..El amor…

Sakura: AQUÍ ESTOY!!!

Tsunade. Al fin llegas ya te iba a dar por eliminada esta misión

Sakura: Estaba con mi familia que me recibió….

Tsunade: Ya se pueden ir….descansen….

Los dos hicieron una semi reverencia a la Hokage y salieron del despacho

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y cuando se iba Sakura lo detuvo por el brazo

Sasuke: Basta…..

Sakura: No Sasuke….

Sasuke: Sakura suéltame entiende que me tengo que ir!!! Cada palabra que me dices aumenta mi dolor a caso no lo entiendes?

Sakura comenzó a llorar

Sasuke: Yo te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi. No puedo verte con un hombre a tu lado sea quien sea NO PUEDO!!!!!!

Sakura lo soltó y Sasuke se fue…

Tsunade: Sakura ahí se va el hombre que te baja las pantaletas (bragas, parte de debajo de la ropa interior jejeje, es una expresión como decir el hombre a quien amas)

Sakura!!!! Tsunade-sensei

La pelirosa se sobresalto y sonrojo casi al instante.

Tsunade: Ese es el que te ama y el que tu amas…lastima… que la razón puede mas que el corazón….

Sakura se quedo pensando las frases de su maestra pero luego se fue a su casa tenia que preparar muchas cosas para su boda de mañana será un dia muy largo…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BIEN! YA LO SUBI AL FIN CORTO PERO COMPLETO AHORA SI ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MIL BESOTES!! **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Cuando lean este cap escuchen la cancion del grupo SIN BANDERAS que me encanta por cierto "SUELTA MI MANO" ya van a ver porque ;)

_**Reviews**___

**Stellar****Hime**Hulaa! Bueno me tarde muchisimo para actualizarlo pero aquí esta espero te haya gustado!!!

**Vero ****Malfoy****Uchiha****Hiwatari**HOLA! Y si tienes razon Sasusaku para mi es la mejor pareja porque es distinta y me encanta!!! QUE SUERTE LA DE SAKURA salu2!!

**Botan-chan-24: **jajaj pos si el amor duele y con el amor se sufre pobechitos Sasuke y Sakurita pero ya verannn ya veran:D gracias por tu review!!! Besos! Bye!!

**Sakurasasuke**Holaa gracias por seguir el fic espero te haya gustado ese cap saluditos:D

**Mackita**** chan: **jajaja hulaaaa! Espero te haya gustado este saluditos!

**angelito86bhrah**Bueno aquí lo continue espero te haya gustado besos bye!!!

**ESPERO NUEVAMENTE SUS REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS BESOS ¡!!**


	10. La boda

_Como saben __Naruto__ no es __mio__ Ojala __jaja__ pero es de __Massashi_

_**DE LA AUTORA: Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por sus **__**reviews**__** espero le guste este capitulo**__** advierto ESTA MUY CORTO**______**jajajaja**__**! Tenia tiempo sin escribir pero la **__**uni**__** no me da tiempo ahorita estoy aprovechando mis **__**vaciones**_

_**Para que me sigan...**_

_**00000000000000000 Cambio de escena**_

'' _**Pensamientos de los personajes**_

___**intervenciones**____**mias**__** :P**_

**La boda**

En la oscuridad de su recamara Sasuke Uchiha veía una foto y pasaba sus masculinos dedos sobre ella

Sasuke: Sakura…llegue tarde..llegue tarde…te perdi y al final tu eras la única chica que en verdad me amaba y daba todo por mi

En eso tocan la puerta y el chico que estaba sin camisa y con un short corto listo para dormir abre la puerta aparece una exuberante mujer

Sasuke: Tsunade….

Tsunade: Uhmm ya veo porque la mitad de las mujeres en Konoha mueren por ti

Sasuke no entendió el comentario hasta que vio el estado en que estaba y salió corriendo a ponerse una camisa

Sasuke: Que la trae por aquí y a estas horas no creo que sea una misión

Tsunade: Pues no querido Sasuke me trae aquí mi alumna Sakura a la que quiero como una hija y no soy ciega! Se que ustedes se aman y te dire algo eres un idiota si la dejas escapar!

Sasuke: Ella decidió! Yo no puedo hacer nada que quiere que haga que corra a la iglesia la rapte y me la lleve?

Tsunade: Seria muy romántico

Sasuke: Muy imprudente también

Tsunade: Tu sabrás lo que haces Sasuke Uchiha pero creo que solo te falta una misión en la vida y no es el de renacer tu clan sino encontrar a la persona que te ama y ser feliz de una buena vez!

Sasuke:…..

Tsunade: Bien me voy! Piensa en lo que te dije muchacho terco

Sasuke se quedo pensando en las palabras de Tsunade hasta que le empezó a doler la cabeza y se acostó

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al dia siguiente en la casa de Sakura llegaba cada familiar y todo el mundo andaba con mucha euforia correteando por todo el lugar mientras que la novia tenía una cara perfecta para un funeral

-Hija que pasa contigo deberías estar feliz! Te vas a casar con un buen muchacho

Sakura: Claro mama lo se Lee es un buen muchacho…y tiene un buen rango, es muy fuerte y se la lleva muy bien con mi papa..

-Pero no es Sasuke Uchiha no hija?

Sakura: Mama…

-Hija todavía estas a tiempo! No hay nada peor que casarse con alguien que uno no ama

Sakura comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su madre y entro el padre de Sakura

-Pasa algo aquí?

-Nada tu hija llora de la felicidad

Inner-Sakura: SI COMO NO!

Sakura: Bueno mama voy a empezar a arreglarme tengo una boda y voy a cumplir mi promesa!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Papa….tengo que hablar contigo

Hiashi: Que pasa hija recuerda que tenemos el matrimonio a las 10 de la mañana son las 9! No me gusta la impuntualidad!

Hinata: Lo se lo se pero es que…. Sabes Naruto…

Hiashi: Hm…..

Hinata: Mi novio…

Hiashi: Hm

Hinata: Bueno…

Hiashi: Hm

Hinata: Me mudo con el

Hiashi:…….

**Continuara…**

**YA LO SEEE! ME QUIEREN MATAR****Jajajaja**** el próximo ****capitulo**** es el ****capitulo**** final ****asi**** que no se lo pierdan quiero muchos ****reviews****! Quiero que me digan que quieren**** Sugerencias TODO****Besoss**

**Reviews**

**Vero.Sasuke.Riku.Vegeta**Mas linda gracias me encanta que te encante! Espero te haya gustado este super mega corto cap jajaja pero bueno pal próximo me voy a destacar! Salu2!

**katsura****-chan****Uchina**holaaa!gracias por escribirme y por leer este fic un besotote y espero leas el gran final!

**Kisame****Hoshigaki**Gracias por tu review!!! Espero te haya gustado y estes pendiente

**angelito-****bhrah**Gracias por tus comentarios un besote! Y bueno como tu dijiste todo tiene un principio y un final aquí estamos ya casi en el final!

PROXIMO CAP FINAL DEL FIC SE LES QUIERE UN BESOTEE!


	11. 1ra Parte Cap final

**El final**** 1ra parte.**

En un apartamento situado en una de las mejores calles de Konoha invadía la depresión, el olor a alcohol y música de cantantes de despecho como Ricardo Arjona, Sin Banderas, Luis Fonsi, entre muchas otras. Un rubio caminaba en el pasillo que daba justo a la puerta de dicho apartamento, toco varias veces, volvió a hacerlo hasta que se empezó a preocupar "se suicido el Uchiha" pensaba el rubio, así que con desesperación busco en la maseta justo al lado de la puerta donde había una llave para casos de emergencia, y este parecía ese caso. Al entrar la música llego mas fuerte a sus oído recorrió con sus profundos ojos azules la habitación la cual era una sala muy amplia y al fondo una cocina, entro y tranco la puerta al dar dos pasos volteo a ver un minibar que había al lado derecho de la sala y ahí estaba su amigo tirado en el piso apoyado de la pared justo al lado del minibar con una botella de sake en la mano y como 2 mas en el piso a su alrededor estaba sin camisa, y con un pantalón deportivo.

-Sasuke levántate. Dijo el rubio con una voz firme y decidida

-QUE LLOROOOOOOOOOOOO POR TIII!!!QUE LLOROOOOO SIN TII!!!(8) QUE YA LO ENTENDIIIII QUE NO ERES PARA MIII Y LLOROOOOOOO(8). Cantaba el Uchiha a todo pulmón.

-Sasuke deja de cantar como un energúmeno y párate de una buena vez- el rubio parecía perder la paciencia mientras se acercaba a su amigo que no paraba de cantar (muy desafinadamente)

-Narutooooo-BAKA, amigooooo, ella, ella me hizo esto esa pequeña amiguita tuya me tiene asiiiiiii, porque ella..ella no me quiere o si pero no…ya ni se miraaaa ¿ese no es bruce willie?

-No Sasuke, soy yo Naruto tu amigo y te vengo a buscar para que detengas esa locura que cometerá Sakura.

El moreno levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos negros en los azules de Naruto – Naruto, ella me lo dejo claro, y yo no tengo nad…nada. Que…hip...hacer alla, mas que el ridículo.

-No pensé que serias así- dijo el rubio con un tono muy decepcionante en su voz

-De que hablas… - dijo el moreno

-Que serias un completo cobarde es la mujer de tu vida báñate, vístete y anda a buscarla de una buena vez!

El rubio salió del apartamento dejando atrás a un moreno con la mirada perdida quien tomo un retrato y lo miro profundamente.

-¿Que harías tu papa?, mama¿Qué debo hacer?...

Entonces pasados unos dos minutos se levanto (dando traspiés) y se fue directo a su habitación.

-No te perderé Sakura Haruno.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Estuviste genial mi papa y mi mama te adoran! – dijo una rubia abrazando a su novio un chico que vestia muy elegante con un traje blanco y camisa negra.

-Simplemente fui yo quiero ser trasparente tal y como el amor que te tengo mi loquita.

-Gracias eres el mejor novio de veras, por cierto aquí no veo ni al novio ni a la novia se supone que empezara en 20 minutos y la iglesia esta casi llena.

-Ya llegaran,siempre se tardan un poco, aunque esto me parece muy falso. – el castaño dijo esto con algo de preocupación en su cara.

-A que te refieres Kiba. – pregunto expectante Ino.

-Yo a Rock Lee lo vi muy cariñoso el otro dia con una joven no muy lejos de una colina que se ve desde mi casa, pero quizás me confundí y era su maestro se parecen muchísimo.

-Ummm si quizás, no creo que engañe a Sakura ya llevan como 2 años juntos, en fin pobre Sasuke.

-Si pobre, por cierto, reserve por una semana la habitación en un hotel de aguas termales que me recomendaron, podemos, darnos un descansito por allá.- el castaño dijo esto con una cara de intensa picardía a la que su novia respondió con un profundo beso que interpretó como un rotundo SI.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****0000000000000000000000000000000**

En la iglesia cada vez llegaba mas gente en la entrada se veian muchos jóvenes de Konoha con sus mejores atuendos entre ellos algunos invitados de otros países entre ellos Gaara, Kankuro y Temari.

Shikamaru quien iba a entrar se percató de quien se encontraba en la puerta y la llamo con un sonido muy extraño pero parecido a su nombre

-Temari…..

-Si? Ahh eres tu el chico que piensa que soy una problemática!

-Espera espera, discúlpame, no eres una problemática, tus hermanos los son, podemos hablar en un lugar mas apartado?

La rubia asintió, esta llevaba un vestido muy sexy color purpura le llegaba bastante mas arriba de la rodilla lo que producía el nerviosismo de Shikamaru.

-Bien, sere directo, tu me gustas, eres inteligente, sexy, me encantas y…

El chico problemático se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia quien se quedo estatica.

-Eso no es un problema eso es una solución a todos mis problemas. – Dijo Shikamaru dejando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quizas necesite un poco mas de esas soluciones- dijo la rubia tomando el cuello de la elegante camisa de Shiakamaru y dándole un apasionado beso.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata y Naruto estaban caminando tomados de la mano como a una cuadra de la iglesia.

-Y bien que paso con Sasuke – pregunto la chica de ojos claros.

-Ese torpe, lo encontré alcoholizado y cantando música romantica, es un desastre sigue tan terco como cuando lo conocí no se si hará algo- el rubio dijo esto con un hilo de preocupación en su voz.

-Naruto hiciste lo que pudiste ya queda de parte de el entiendo que te preocupes es la felicidad de tus dos mejores amigos, pero estoy segura que todo se solucionara, ten fe – la chica beso a su novio y sonrió recordándole a Naruto el por qué la amaba tanto.- Ademas estoy muy feliz mi papa no se opuso a nuestra proposición de vivir juntos.

-En realidad no dijo nada ni si ni no creo que aun esta en el mismo lugar que lo dejamos preguntándose que demonios fue lo que intentamos darle a entender ¬¬. Dijo el rubio con una voz de miedo.

-No seas tonto, eso fue un si lo conozco.- la chica dio otro beso a su novio y ambos se rieron.

-Una cosa Hinata recuérdame que si tenemos hijos jamás utilizar el método de la rosquilla y las bananas para hablar de sexo ¬¬ ya no puedo comer ninguna de las dos UU .- El rubio parecía desconsolado

-Ok aunque tu delirio es el ramen asi que por lo menos no te dio en tu punto débil.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa a su novia y luego añadió.

-Hinata, quiero que nos encontremos después de la boda en la colina Mushoi ( Una colina que quedaba frente a las piedas de los Hokages donde se veía toda la ciudad de Konoha)

-Claro amor, ahora entremos esto estará buenísimo. – dijo Hinata.

**000000000000000000000000 En el baño de la iglesia 0000****0000000000000000000000000**

-Esto es indebido….

-Solo bésame y calla.

-Insisto Neji esto esta mal, pero no puedo parar condenado hasta cuando te vas a poner bueno.- bramo una castaña mientras metía mano a un chico de ojos claro que agarraba su pierna y besaba su cuello.

-EJEM….EJEMMMMMM….

En eso una niña entro al baño y los miro con una gran cara de reproche

-Hanabiiiii!!- dijo Tenten para luego bofetear al causante de sus gemidos.- ESO TE PASA POR SOBREPASARTE!!! Y APROVECHARTE DE MI NOBLEZA.

La castaña se arreglo el vestido y salió como un huracán del baño

-Hasta cuando me va a dejar un moretón imborrable en el cachete.- se lamento Neji sobándose el cachete lastimado.

-Primo ya basta háganlo publico y dejen de esconderse en lugares, ejem, inapropiados, que ejemplo me estas dando…..

-Hanabi…yo…ehhh, creo que…¿tienes razón?... Dios ahora escucho consejos de una niña, es el destino.- el castaño salió del baño y se sento al lado de su destino agarrándole la mano y susurrando unas palabras bastante clarar.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Tenten?

-Pense que nunca me lo preguntarías….- dijo ésta respondiendo asi un si a la respuesta de su enamorado.

**00000000000000000000000000**** En casa de ****Sakura****000000000000000000000000000000**

-Bien es la hora….

Inner Sakura: ES EL PEOR ERROR DE TU VIDA TESTARUDA

Sakura ignoraba los comentarios de su yo mas cierto y se aferro a una fotografía que estaba sobre una mesita junto a su cama, era del equipo 7 hace 3 años luego de que Sasuke había vuelto. El moreno tenía su expresión de despreocupación extrema, la pelirosa se estremeció al hipnotizarse con esos ojos y los recuerdos de sus últimos encuentros carnales y emocionales volvieron, sus besos, caricias, su hermoso cuerpo, su suave piel, ese pecho sobre ella sudando y haciéndola suya, su primera vez fue con el aunque no se lo dijo, el lo supo. Pero ya no valía la pena, debía cumplir su palabra o quedaría mal con la aldea, con sus padres y con su honor. Sasuke siempre seria el amor de su vida.

La pelirosa estaba hermosa, un vestido blanco pegado que acentuaba sus curvas y grandes pechos con un gran escote, sus flores en manos, y un velo, todo digno de una novia, menos la expresión de su rostro el cual era infeliz y desdichado.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****00000000000000000000000000**

Rock Lee estaba en su casa que quedaba muy cerca de la iglesia y se besaba apasionadamente con una chica que no era para nada su prometida.

-ENTIENDELO KAMOE, me voy a casar, Sakura es una ninja muy influyente, mi familia la adora, su familia a mi, no puedo casarme contigo porque dañarías mi honor te amo pero eres, eres…

-¿Una prostituta? SI SI LO SOY!!! PERO TE AMO Y CAMBIARIA POR TI PERO SIGUE CON TU DESDICHA Y DESDICHALE LA VIDA A ESA PELIROSA ADIOS.

-SI TENGO UNA BODA A LA CUAL ASISTIR LO SIENTO, Y ….TE AMO- el cejas encrespada salió de su apartamento dejando a una chica muy linda aunque algo demacrada quizás por su desdicha llorando desconsolada.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Es la hora.- dijo para sí mismo un moreno que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, y unos jeans muy sexys que marcaban sus bien formados glúteos, en conclusión, CONDENADAMENTE SEXY EL UCHIHA.- Sakura asi te tenga que llevar a rastres no te vas a casar con ese tarado!

Al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con los ojos llorosos de una joven de cabello negros.

-¿Eres tu Sasuke Uchiha?

**00000000000000000000000000000000 Continuara 00000000000000000000000000****0000**

Biennnn ya falta casiiii nada hare el final en dos partes para darle mas emoción y para ver si aun se acuerdan de mi fic (6) bien las adorooooooo al fin decidi continuarlo espero que les haya gustado y por faaa Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Asi me nacen mas ganas de escribirlesss BESOSSSS

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Sakura26:** Si sabes muy bien que Sasuke es un testarudo pero no se va a rendir el niño esta dmasiado enamorado jejee GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME UN BESO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP

**Denii-Asakura** Holaaaa y gracias por tu Review aunque corto significa mucho para mi porque se que te gusto mi fic besitosss

**xHellx** Heyyy jaja si lo de mala me lo han dicho varias veces es que no puedo evitar dejar el suspenso siempre UU, gracias por leer mi ficc te mando un besotee y espero te guste el final.

**L.I.T:** Holaaa bueno creo que el espero que lo subas pronto se tardo bastantee lo siento muchísimo espero te guste este cap y bueno ya en el prox será el final final besitos.

**Kisame****Hoshigaki** Hiiii oye disculpa, creo que ya me están haciendo brujería por dejarlo asi todos los cap jejee no ahora en serio espero te haya gustado el cap, si pobre Hiashi Hinata esta pasada de REBELDE jejeje y bueno gracias por el review byee besos.

**Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha** Graciasss por tus siempre infaltables reviewss!! Tomare en cuenta tus peticiones para el final y bueno ya estoy elaborandolooooo espero te gustee lo hare con mucho cariño, este fic lo abandone y lo relei y me engancho es uno de mis favoritos ciertamente, bueno te dejo un beso bye!!

**Nn****jukaro****nn** GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. Bueno ya estoy maquinando en mi mentecita el final final por fin para la pareja principal SasuSaku. Espero te vaya a gustar y en este cap quedo revelado el secretico de Rock Lee, saludos!

**Katsura****-chan ****Uchiha**: HELLO, si fue muy corto y creo que con este mas me terminaras de matar. El suspenso es lo que mantiene a las historias vivas y bueno ya en el otro el tan esperado final GRACIAS INFINITAMENTE por leer mi fic saluditos (k).

BIEN GRACIAS A TODOSS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL FINAL QUE PROMETOOOO VENDRA PRONTO. PIDO REVIEWS, porque asi me siento mas inspirada!! Aprovenchenme que ando de vacaciones la universidad me dio respiro jejeje SALUDOS Y GRACIAS.


	12. El final

Holaaa bueno espero que les guste es un final sencillo pero feliz para la pareja principal gracias a todas aquellas que me dieron ánimos de seguir el fic un beso.

**Disclaimer** Naruto no me pertenece

0000000000000 para separar las escenas

(Pensamientos)

El final

Ya estaba cerca de la iglesia, faltaban pocos segundos para llegar a esa puerta y entrar su corazón latía a mil por hora de verdad estaba aterrada, no en un buen sentido, sabía muy bien que estaba arruinando su vida, aun así su orgullo y su moral la hacían perecer y simplemente actuar como lo indicaban su razón, mientras que el corazón pedía a gritos que se alejara de ahí que saliera huyendo y dejara a todo el mundo claro de que amaba a otro hombre, quien no era CUALQUIER HOMBRE, era un Uchiha, el más guapo para ser mas especifica, el más dulce (aunque no lo mostrara constantemente), mas inteligente y fuerte. En fin, ya las cartas estaban echadas, sin más, sumida en sus pensamientos reacciono ante la voz de su madre.

-Hija…ya llegamos querida ponte tu velo, y trata de disimular la cara de velorio toda Konoha está ahí. - decía su madre entre disgustada y triste.

-Lo se mama. – bramo con disgusto la pelirosa.

-Estas hermosa hija, lastima.

-No me lo hagas mas difícil mamá ya vamos.

Ambas mujeres salieron del (ejem carro? Hay carros en Konoha, bueno aquí si jejeje) y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la entrada de la iglesia para posarse frente a su inmensa puerta de madera. Sakura respiro hondo y fue tomada por el brazo de su padre y así entraron lentamente al compas de la música que tocaba el coro, 5 segundos mas tardes las puertas de la iglesia fueron cerradas y dieron inicio a la ceremonia.

**0000000000**** En casa de ****Sasuke**** 00000000000**

-QUE TUUU QUEEE COSAAA….- Grito un moreno un poco desorbitado, espantando un poco a la chica que tenia al frente.

-Si, yo soy la amante de Rock Lee, ya te lo conté creeme, vine a ti por que se que tu amas o tienes algo con Sakura, oí a Lee hablando algo asi con Gai.

-Ese /&/$· ¿y aun así decidió casarse?. – El moreno estaba furioso no entendía cual era la insistencia.

-Entiéndelo, es un ninja reconocido y de un alto rango, yo…. Yo seria una vergüenza.- Al decir esto la chica se puso algo triste y bajo la cabeza.

El moreno la vio y le dio algo de lastima pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio tenía una cuartada genial ahora Sakura accedería aho…

-SAKURA!!! – dijo el moreno como recapacitando.

-Si Uchiha por ella estoy aquí porque…

-SAKURA SE ESTA CANSANDO QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDOOO… y…. no eres poca cosa solo…ejem cambia tu profesión… - Sasuke quien no era muy bueno para dar consejos o consolaciones no hallo otra manera de hacer sentir mejor a la chica que le habia dado una de las mejores noticias de su vida.

Ambos salieron prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, ya habían perdido casi 35 minutos les tomaría otros 15 llegar había mucho alboroto ese dia en la calle.

-Maldición!!! – Sasuke estaba desesperado y se hacia paso entre la gente para llegar a la iglesia, cuando estaba a dos cuadras de esta su corazón dio un vuelco, de ahí salian dos personas corriendo seguidas por un mar de gente que lanzaba arroz y pétalos de rosas rosadas. – No puede ser. – Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, ahí estaba la mujer de su vida tomada de la mano por otro hombre que no era el, casada con otro hombre que no era el yéndose con otro hombre que no era el, no podía estar pasando, comenzó a correr y empujar a la gente pero era imposible toda Konoha estaba despidiéndole al parecer ya se iban , no podría alcanzarla cuando estuvo mas cerca vio como Sakura sonreía (falsamente, el lo sabia pero para quienes no la conocían era una sonrisa normal) lanzo el ramo que le cayó a Hinata en los brazos, mientras Naruto le daba un beso que fue interrumpido por Hiashi quien tomó por el cuello al rubio apartándolo de su hija. Pero antes de darse la vuelta la pelirosa poso sus hermosos ojos verdes en los azabaches de Sasuke, por un segundo que para ambos pareció una eternidad, luego empujaron a Sasuke haciendo que tropezara, y dejando asi a Sakura fuera de su vista y alejándose en el carro de bodas de la iglesia y asi de Sasuke.

**0000000000000000000000000 en el carro de bodas 00000000000000000000000000000**

-¿Qué pasa Sakura no estás feliz? Preguntaba un muy elegante cejas encrespadas

- Si, claro porque no debería, además nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel, no dejaste ni siquiera ir a la fiesta de bodas. – pregunto una triste Sakura recordando el ultimo instante en que vio los ojos del hombre capaz de erizarle la piel en un instante

-Es que, ya estaba impaciente por empezar nuestra vida de casados. (falso no podía dejar que viniera Kamoe y contara la verdad a los cuatro vientos además me rompería el corazón verla una vez mas). Pensó Rock Lee.

- Bien…será divertido… 1 mes en la isla mas tropical de la aldea de la niebla. ( quizás asi olvide de una vez por todas a Sasuke). Pensaba Sakura pero en su interior sabia que eso seria verdaderamente imposible.

**0000000000000000000000000000000 En la fiesta de bodas 000000000000000000000000000000**

La gente de Konoha empezaba a llenar el gran salón de fiesta, recibidos por los padres de Lee y Sakura, cuando llegó Sasuke muchas personas empezaron a murmurar y mirarlo de reojo, la madre de Sakura lo saludo con mucho cariño y el padre de la pelirosa le estrecho la mano y dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Sasuke se llevaba muy bien con ambos desde pequeño.

El moreno comenzó a buscar gente conocida y en una mesa se encontró con Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Naruto al fin te encuentro!!!. – decía el moreno con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

- BAKA!!! Que paso eres un tarado no apareciste en la iglesia!!! Llegaste tarde Sakura ni siquiera se quedo para su fiesta de bodas. – dijo el rubio mirando con algo de tristeza a su amigo.

- Lo se, llegue tarde pues ni te imaginas porque necesito hablar con Sakura¿A donde se fue de luna de miel?

- Heyy Sasuke estas llegando un poco lejos no me digas que vas a ir a su luna de miel y raptarla ¬¬ - Naruto tenia una expresión de tic nervioso en el ojo. Mientras que Shikamaru tenia cara de que no creía lo que decía el moreno.

- En realidad algo parecido. Dijo el moreno restándole importancia.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!!!. Gritaba el rubio como un energúmeno haciendo que unos viejitos que estaban al lado de su mesa salieran despavoridos del lugar.

- Callate Naruto no seas problemático y tu Sasuke con que bases irías a buscar a Sakura.- decía Shikamaru con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

El moreno algo impaciente explico todo al chico problemático y a Naruto quienes quedaron completamente impresionados con esa noticia de ultima hora.

-El… el cejas encrespadas… engañando a la pobre Sakura-chan desde un principio..dijo

- Tal y como lo oyes ahora dime de una buena vez a dónde demonios se fue Sakura!!! – Ya Sasuke estaba completamente desesperado.

-Se ha ido a única isla tropical de la aldea de la niebla y se va a hospedar en la posada cocos Paradise, o eso me dijo Hinata. – Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke no espero más y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-De lo que uno se entera en esta aldea, vaya que si son problematicos.- El castaño se tomo de golpe la copa mientras llego su pareja y le dio un beso.

-Bien creo que es hora de buscar a mi Hinata.- el rubio se paro de la mesa dejando asi a los tortolos Shikamaru y Temari, busco alrededor de 3 minutos a su chica hasta que por fin la vislumbró al lado de la mesa de quesos.

-Hinata al fin ya hay mucha gente aquí quieres acompañarme necesito mostrarte algo.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro Naruto.

Ambos salieron de la fiesta no sin antes haberse tirado al piso de pronto y hacer una que otra acrobacia para que el padre de Hinata no se volviera loco y dijera que su hija inocente e indefensa ¬¬ seria acosada por el perverso y pervertido de Naruto ¬¬. Caminaron unos 15 minutos hablando de la boda riéndose de alguna que otra escena hasta que llegaron a la colina que Naruto le habia comentado que quería llevarla.

-Bien Naruto que es lo que tienes que decirme.- Hinata estaba muy hermosa esa noche llevaba un vestido negro que acentuaba su figura y la hacia ver mas sexy de lo normal, su larga cabellera negra azulada estaba recogida en un elegante moño.

-Hinata quiero que mires el cielo

La chica de ojos claros sin entender mucho hizo lo que Naruto le pidió miró al cielo y estuvo viendo por 20 segundos.- Naruto ya se me esta cansando un poco el cu….

Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por lo que vieron sus ojos un inmenso mar de luces llenaron el cielo fuegos artificiales eran lanzados uno tras otros haciendo un verdadero show hasta que las ultimas lues estallaron y mostraron unas letras.

"Quieres casarte conmigo Hinata"

La Hyuga no podía creerlo se habia quedado en shock pero antes de poder decirle algo a su novio este ya estaba en el piso arrodillado con una hermosa sortija en una linda cajita roja.

-¿Entonces Hinata serias tu la mujer que guie mi atolondrada vida? Creo que nunca existirá ninguna otra.- el rubio dijo las ultimas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que fue borrada por un repentino beso de su ahora prometida.- Algo mas. Dijo el rubio.

-Que mas podrías decirme mi Naruto.

-Mira la gran roca y dime a quien se te parece el nuevo Hokage. Dijo el rubio sonriendo y con Hinata aun en sus brazos, la chica volteo y vio la cara mitad de la cara de Naruto en la gran roca ya que la otra parte la estaban haciendo, luego estallo en llanto y beso a su novio ahora Hokage de Konoha.

**0****00000000000000000000000 ****En La isla**** pasados**** ya ****unos 4 dias****00000000000000000000000000**

-El viaje fue algo largo pero vaya que ha valido la pena no bomboncito. Decía Rock Lee en un muy falso tono de "amor" mientras tomaba el sol frente a una espectacular playa.

-Si claro "cariño" los dos días de viaje fueron fatal pero este lugar es increíble.- pensó amargamente Sakura quien no la habia pasado nada genial salvo los momentos que se escapaba de su "marido" y salía por la playa a estar sola y para que negarlo pensar en Sasuke.- Ohh Sasuke- suspiro la pelirosa.

-¿Que dijiste Sakura?- pregunto un inquietante Rock Lee

-Ehh que necesito un sastree!!si un sastree.- se apresuro a decir con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

-Ya veo, bueno pregunta recepción si tienen uno.- dijo el cejas encrespada sin tomarle mucha importancia y siguiendo en su secion de bronceado.

-Si, claro, ya, yo, ehh ya vuelvo.- La pelirosa se paro de la silla se coloco un mini short dejando su parte de arriba del traje de baño la cual era muy pequeña para sus grandes ejem proporciones, rápidamente se fue de la playa y entro en el área de las piscinas que daban hacia la recepción todo era mejor antes que estar al lado del que lamentablemente era su esposo, pero entonces algo hizo que la chica dejara sus pensamientos a un lado vio al otro lado de la gran piscina un chico que podría jurar era Sasuke, pero imposible, o, si, se fijo bien y era exactamente igual su cabellera intacta, estaba sin camisa mostrando su hermoso pecho, y unos shorts de playa que le quedaban sencillamente muy sexys.- Sakura ya empezaste con los delirios será mejor que entre a lo mejor el sol te encandiló un poco. La pelirosa llego al mostrador para preguntar si no habia llegado ninguna carta urgente de Konoha, esperaba con desespero que Tsunade o bueno ahora Naruto la llamara de "urgencia" para alguna misión que necesitase una ninja medico de su categoría.

- Buenos días señor hay alguna carta de Konoha para ¿Haruno Sakura?

- No señorita. Respondió el joven que se encontraba en recepción, haciendo que la pelirosa se entristeciera un poco.- Pero…un joven vino preguntando por usted y dijo que la esperaría en la zona de los jacuzzis.

Sakura se extraño inmensamente pero la curiosidad la mataba asi que fue enseguida, camino por las piscina y llego a la zona de jacuzzis la cual era muy pequeña estaba rodeada de matas de bambús y daba un ambiente relajado, en ese momento estaba muy vacio, además no habia mucha gente en el hotel estaban fuera de temporada, de pronto sintió una manos que taparon sus ojos e instintivamente se volteó y dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a su opresor que resulto ser…

-SASUKE!!!. La pelirosa corrió a socorrerlo el pobre estaba tirado en el piso con todo el aire afuera.

-Gracias nunca imagine esa bienvenida.- decía muy entrecortado el moreno mientras se paraba del suelo ayudado por Sakura.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ESTOY EN MI LUNA DE MIEL- Sakura lo miraba con mucha intriga pero a la vez sentía que morirá en cualquier momento tenía ganas de besarlo y escapar con el.

- Gracias y una vez mas muestras tu felicidad al verme aquí ¬¬, Sakura he venido porque tengo algo importante que decirte, pero antes.

El moreno tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la empezó a besar por el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a los labios, Sakura quien no se opuso tomo por el cabello al moreno y empezaron a besarse con pasión y lujuria como si podrían desaparecer en cualquier momento, entre los beso Sakura murmuraba algo como "aquí no".

-Tienes razón vamos a mi habitación .-dijo el moreno mientras tomaba a la chica por el brazo y la llevaba fuera de la zona de jacuzzi.

- No Sasuke me refiero que no, es mi luna de miel no esta bien hecho, seria mi amante y yo una infiel.

-No suena mal podría acostumbrarme.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida imaginándose escenas pervertidas de fugas y noches de pasión mientras Rock Lee trabajaba.

- NO….

-Ahhh no???.- Ya el Uchiha perdia un poco la paciencia.- Sakura vine aquí para decirte que Rock Lee te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo con una tal Kamoee!! Solo quiso seguir la falsa contigo porque no quería dañar su "reputación" porque ella es una prostituta, la verdad es que el ama a esa chica ella fue el dia de tu boda y me lo confesó no vine antes porque el barco que tomaron ustedes era el único que salía ese dia!.. aquí tengo una grabación de voz de ella y de Gai confesando todo. Sasuke se la dio a Sakura quien escuchaba atónita.

-Sakura estaba en shock pero entonces cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas.- entonces me engañaba ese bastardo.

- Te recuerdo nosotros lo hicimos también.- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisita picara.

- Bueno entonces no hay nada más que decir esto se acabo, le pediré el divorcio. Pero antes…

-Pero antes que esperas que puede ser mas importante que ser libre.- Preguntaba un desesperado Sasuke.

-Que sea infiel por un rato.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras tomaba por el cuello a Sasuke y lo atraía hacia ella besándolo como antes, ambos torpemente (como habían hecho una vez) se besaban y tumbaban varias cosas alrededor, con dificultad llegaron a la habitación del Uchiha despojándose de sus pocas prendas, el moreno con desespero trataba de quitar el short de la pelirosa quien respiraba muy aceleradamente, por fin logro despojar a Sakura de su prenda y comenzó a besarla desde la punta de sus pies subiendo por la pierna, los muslos, luego el abdomen, y asi posarse en los pechos de la pelirosa quien a su vez quitaba el short de playa al Uchiha ambos se besaban aun con mas pasión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban invadidos por la pasión siendo una sola persona, el placer los hacía gemir muy fuerte sin importar que las personas cercanas a su habitación quedaran un poco escandalizados, nada importaba en ese momento, llegaron ambos a su climax y así quedar tumbados entre las sabanas de esa cama.

-Sasuke, fue… yooo…

-Sakura te amo…y necesito que me digas si alguna vez hiciste algo con ese bastardo.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos quería, yo soy solo tuya.

-Bien, acuérdate que cuando te divorcies, te casaras conmigo- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro sudado por el ejem ejercicio y con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

- Claro…seré tuya…y ya no tendría que ser un matrimonio de mentira.- Decia Sakura mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke.

-Sakura? Te apetece otra tanda?.- el moreno abrió los ojos y miro pícaramente a su chica

-Dejame pensarlo.- Decía Sakura jugando con Sasuke mientras este sonrió y la jaló para la otra tanda. (incansable el muchacho)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Habia pasado ya casi 3 meses desde aquel acto infiel, Sakura y Rock Lee estaban firmando el divorcio, algo que debía ser incomodo y lleno de rencores era todo lo contrario ambos estaban felices y deseosos de firmar. Al terminar Rock Lee salió y abrazo a Kamoe quien ya no era un secreto para nadie de la aldea. Y Sakura salió del lugar mientras la esperaba apoyado en un árbol el hombre que pronto seria su esposo, ya tenían esos 3 meses viviendo juntos les iba de maravilla nada podía ser mejor, y pensar que al principio veían todo tan difícil.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Sasuke robándole un beso a Sakura.

-Todo perfecto soy libre.- dijo la pelirosa sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de su moreno y caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

-Perfecto hoy cocine yo, te hice algo especial… Descubrí que soy todo un chef, creo que lo herede de mi mama.

- No me cabe la menor duda.- decía la pelirosa dándole un tierno beso, mientras Sasuke la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros.

Y asi se fueron caminando hablando, riendo, besándose y jugando en una perfecta tarde de Konoha.

**FIN**

Bien al fin lo termine jeje espero les haya gustado pensé que lo sencillo seria lo ideal para ellos quienes obviamente tuvieron sakuritas y sasukitos jajaja Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fics un mega beso y hasta mi prox obra muajajaja.

**Reviews**

Hikky: Me alegro que te haya gustadooo mi historia espero este ultimo cap también!!! Besos gracias por leerme

L.I.T: Mil gracias por tu review ojala y haya sido de tu agrado el final!!!

Setsuna17: jaja me alegra que te haya parecido divertido bueno ahí deje el cap final!!

Kaoru-Uchiha: tienes razón tarde muchisisisimo en actualizarlo pero cuando lo retome lo termine lo mas rápido que pude espero te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por seguirlo un beso

**GRACIAS A TODOS UN BESOTEEEE Y BUENO YA TENGO NUEVO PROYECTOS EN MENTE MUAJAJA ****Sasusakus**** por supuesto y demás parejitas, que estén ****biennn**** un besote!! Bye.**


End file.
